La maldición de Cleopetra
by TolkeinJR
Summary: Una nueva aventura comienza cuando una pony procedente de Equipto escapa a Equestria de la esclavitud, las mane 6 y Starlight Glimmer le ofrecen su ayuda, pero, ¿que pasaría si fueran a buscarla y por error toman a la pony equivocada?.
1. Capitulo 1: Prisionera en Equipto

**La maldición de Cleopetra**

 **Capitulo 1: Prisionera en Equipto.**

 **Nota: Este fic esta basado en un episodio del anime "La Princesa Caballero" con algo de Tin Tin y Scooby Doo.**

De la parte sur del Mar Celestial, una barcaza conducida por una pony terrestre de pelaje cremoso de melena y cola negra usando una indumentaria inusual: vestido blanco, un ancho collar dorado, una cinta roja en la cintura, una diadema dorada y un peinado corto y lacio; se adentraba a la costa de Horshoe Bay. Tan pronto bajo de su bote salió corriendo como si supiera que algo o alguien la estaba siguiendo. Fue con dirección al faro, una ves ahí toco a la puerta, momentos después fue recibido por el vigía, un pony viejo de color azul claro y barba blanca vestido con un impermeable amarillo.

-Por favor escóndame antes de que me encuentren- Dijo la pony.

-Pareces tener dificultades, entra pero no manches la alfombra-Dijo el viejo vigilante.

Dentro de su castillo, en la sala del concilio, la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle estaba en el piso leyendo con su estudiante Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash sobre su trono leyendo el último libro de Daring Do, Applejack en el suyo tomando un siesta con su sombrero cubriendo su cara, Fluttershy en una ventana alimentando a las aves que habían hecho sus nidos en las ramas del árbol sobre el cual el castillo estaba construido, Pinkie Pie puliendo su cañón de fiestas, Rarity tejiendo unas nuevas cortinas para el salón y Spike organizando unos documentos sobre la mesa del mapa cuando de repente el joven dragón escupió un mensaje de la princesa Celestia el cual decía:

"Twilight, necesito que tu y tus amigas vengan a Canterlot de inmediato. Al parecer alguien necesita de su ayuda".

Tras leer esto, las mane 6 más Spike y Starlight se dirigieron a Canterlot. Una que llegaron fueron al castillo donde encontraron a Celestia acompañada de la pony que se refugió en faro.

-¿Quién es su amiga princesa?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Bienvenidas mis niñas, quiero presentarles a Abigail, una visitante de Equipto.

Pinkie Pie se acercó bruscamente para olfatearla –¿Te llamas Abigail? Porque te puedo llamar abybobanibananabobani- Dijo deleitada la pony rosa –No se como sean las fiestas en Equipto, pero si me ayudas quizás pueda organizar una para conmemorar tu visita.

-Ese atuendo que llevas se ve lindo, los ponis equipcios si que tienen buen gusto.- Dijo entusiasmada Rarity al ver su vestido.

La siguiente en hablar fue la Princesa de la Amistad. –Disculpe a mis amigas, pero no recibimos visitas de otro país muy a menudo- Twiligtht trató de no mostrar interés desmedido, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer uno o dos comentarios –Por lo que he leído de Equipto sé que es una tierra llena de grandes hechiceros, pero también es famosa por esas enormes estructuras piramidales, debió de requerir de mucha magia para construirlas.

-No fueron construidas por magia sino por la fuerza de miles de esclavos- Aclaró Abigail –Equipto es un reino majestuoso, pero para esclavos como yo, es una tierra de lamentaciones y llanto.

Esta revelación dejó heladas a las ponies, era sorprendente que aún hubiera esclavitud en Equestria, pero se trataban de otras tierras con otro tipo diferente de leyes.

-Al parecer vino a Equestria a buscar refugio. Primero acudió al guardia de un faro quien luego dio aviso al comisario quien a su vez al regimiento más cercano así sucesivamente hasta llegar a mí. Sigue contando tu historia querida- Dijo Celestia mirando a Abigail.

-Cada año un grupo de 7 doncellas esclavas es ofrecido en sacrificio a la reina Cleopetra con el fin de preservar su belleza, a cambio nos traerá la riqueza y la paz, al menos eso es lo que dicen. Yo escape a la menor oportunidad, pero mis captores no me dejarán ir tan fácilmente y temo que sean capaces de seguirme hasta acá. Es por eso que necesito su ayuda-

-Eso es absurdo, cuando un organismo muere se degrada y desaparece, además ningún sacrificio trae la paz- Dijo molesta Fluttershy.

-Pero ellos así lo creen- Respondió Starlight poniendo su casco sobre la pegaso.

-El hijo de la reina Cleopetra es relativamente el nuevo faraón, es más amable que los anteriores y trata a los esclavos con más respeto, pero tiene la obligación de mantener las tradiciones y hasta que sea coronado oficialmente cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad en unos meses, el gran visir Danubis es quién da las órdenes, ese chacal si que no tiene respeto por nada ni por ningún pony-

-Descuida, si ese Danubis viene a buscarte, tendrán que vérnoslas con nosotras- dijo entusiasmada Rainbow Dash.

-Podrías quédate aquí y montar una guardia personal para ti- Sugirió Celestia.

-No perdemos nada si nos quedamos aquí contigo esta noche- Sugirió Applejack –Descuida terroncito, puedes confiar en nosotras-

-SIIIIIIIII. ¡PIJAMADA ESTILO EQUIPCIO!- gritó Pinkie Pie con emoción.

-Entonces traeré mi bolsa de dormir- Agregó Spike.

Esa noche, las ponies y Spike se acostaron en bolsas de dormir colocadas afuera de la habitación donde Abigail estaba durmiendo. Los guardias también estaban haciendo guardia fuera del castillo. Saffron parecía dormir cómodamente hasta que empezó a tener pesadillas, los gemidos despertaron a Starlight Glimmer quien preocupada fue a ver como se encontraba.

-Estas bien Abigail-

-Lo estoy, pero tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que me ponían dentro de un sarcófago estando aún con vida-

-Debe ser horrible ser esclavo-

-Francamente lo es, pero soñamos con la posibilidad de ser libres de nuevo, con suerte el nuevo faraón concederá nuestro deseo-

-Mientras hay vida hay esperanza-. Starlight consoló a la pony posando su casco sobre su hombro.

-Te diré algo, al final del sueño cuando creí que nunca iba a salir del sarcofago, me iluminó una luz diciéndome de que no me preocupara-

-Esa era Luna, pero si te hace sentir mejor, podemos cambiar de lugares, tu te duermes con las chicas mientras yo me quedo aquí-

-Me parece una buena idea-.

Las 2 ponies cambiaron de lugar. Starlight se acostó sobre la cama y Abigail salió hacia donde estaban las otras ponies. Starlight puso sus patas delanteras detrás de la cabeza pensando en su nueva vida y de lo mucho que aprendió desde que se fue a vivir con Twilight. Starlight volteó sus ojos y vio el collar de Abigail sobre la cómoda al lado de la cama, la tomó, la observó y se la puso si fuera suya.

-Me gusta- Dijo la unicornio antes de acurrucarse para dormir.

Los guardias de afuera seguían vigilando hasta que unos dardos de la nada se clavaron en sus cuellos dejándolos dormidos. De las hierbas salieron unos ponies vestidos de rojo con turbante negro y mascadas sobre sus hocicos que llevaban consigo sogas con ganchos que lanzaron hacia la repisa de la ventana de la recamara donde encontraba Abigail. Usaron las cuerdas para subir, abrieron la ventana y uno de los "asesinos" sacó una cerbatana con la cual disparó un dardo somnífero hacia el cuello de Starlight, la envolvieron con la manta y se la llevaron.

A la mañana siguiente todas despertaron, parecía que todas habían pasado una buena noches. Se levantaron y envolvieron sus bolsas de dormir, pero parecía que Starlight tenía el sueño pesado, así Applejack la movió con su casco para despertarla.

-A despertar terroncito, a la que madruga Celestia la ayuda-

Logró despertarla, pero no era Starlight sino Abigail lo que causó asombro entre las ponies. Saffron dijo como ella y Strlight cambiaron de lugar a medianoche. Entraron a la habitación, pero no encontraron a la unicornio, sino solo una cama desordenada y sin sabanas.

-A donde diantres se fue esa pony- Dijo bruscamente Rainbow Dash.

Estuvieron revisando hasta que Rarity encontró lo que parecía ser una moneda. Twilight la revisó y vio que tenía un símbolo con forma de escarabajo sujetando un sol alado. Abigail dijo que era el símbolo del faraón. Valiéndose de su instinto deductivo, Twilight llegó a la terrible conclusión de que su aprendiz había sido raptada por los enviados de Danubis creyendo que ese trataba de Abigail.

-Tu quédate aquí Abigail, Spike cuidará de ti. Vamos chicas, tenemos que rescatar a nuestra amiga-

Las ponies salieron corriendo de la habitación esperando a interceptar a los secuestradores antes de que abandonaran Equestria llevando a Starlight consigo, pero estos ya estaban en el puerto, abordaron un barco de una sola vela y partieron rumbo a Equipto. En todo el trayecto, Starlight seguía bajo los efectos del somnífero hasta que despertó a medio camino, se encontraba dentro de una celda vigilado por 2 captores que estaban jugando dados.

-2 de tres, creo que la suerte me esta favoreciendo- Dijo uno de ellos a su compañero. Ambos estaban inmersos en su juego hasta que oyeron unos quejidos, voltearon y vieron como su prisionera se desenvolvía de las mantas sin saber de que se trataba de la pony equivocada. Tras dase cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación del castillo sino en una jaula en algún lugar hecho de madera que se tambaleaba, Starlight volteó a ver a los 2 ponies y preguntó: -¡DONDE ESTOY! ¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!-

-Miren quine despertó, relájese señorita, nos enviaron para llevarla de vuelta a casa-

-¿A casa dice?-

-A Equipto, al parecer no les pareció que se fugara-

Starlight entendió de que ellos habían vendió por Abigail, pero la tomaron a ella en su lugar –¡Esto es un error! Yo no soy la pony que están buscando-

-A nosotros nos pidieron que nos lleváramos a la pony con un collar de esclavo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo-

Starlight miró el collar que llevaba puesto -¡Oh no! Bueno Starlight, no desesperes que esto aún tienen solución-

La joven unicornio trató de usar su magia para escapar, pero tenía puesto una especie de sortija de acero sobre su cuerno.

-No te molestes, ese anillo inhibidor evita que uses tu magia para escapar. Siempre estamos preparados para todo-.

A Starlight no le quedaba más que esperar a que sus amigas fueran en su ayuda. -Chicas, ¿dónde están?-

Tras largas horas de viaje, el barco atracó en el puerto de Esfinjandria, era un puerto mucho más majestuoso que los que había en Equestria, los edificios eran de estilo egipcio, griego e islámico; en el muelle había filas de barcos como el de los secuestradores anclados en espacios reservados, escaleras que conducían hacia el y estatuas de ponies posadas como esfinges con coronas faraónicas a lo largo de la costera, pero la joya era el enorme faro construido para guiar a los buques durante la noche. El barco se estacionó en un espacio vacio, los secuestradores salieron llevando a Sarlight consigo y la subieron a un carruaje conducido por un pony terrestre de piel café de cola y melena negra peinada al estilo egipcio como Saffron. Recorrieron las calles que estaban llenas de mercaderes hacia un edificio de estilo grecolatino, ahí fueron recibidos en una habitación decorada con motivos y muebles egipcios por un ser con cabeza de chacal, piel negra, tocado azul de rayas negras, falda y brazaletes del mismo color, cinturón rojo con grecas triangulares y un collar del mismo diseño.

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡ESTA NO ES LA PONY QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO!- Reprendió la criatura a los emisarios.

-Pero trae puesto el collar como usted había dicho-

-Las ponies que necesito son especiales, no cualquiera posee los requisitos necesarios para el rito-

-Supongo que tu eres Danubis- Interrumpió Starlight

-Y yo supongo que conoces a nuestra fugitiva. Lamento mucho este malentendido, es claro que escogí a los ponies equivocados para este trabajo. Puedo pedirles que la lleven de nuevo a Equestria si me dice donde se esconde la esclava conocida como Abigail-. Dijo Danubis amablemente mientras le servía a Starlight una copa de vino

-Abigail nos contó el porque la están buscando, así que ahórrese la molestia de pedir mi ayuda- Respondió Starlight aventando la copa que Danubis le ofrecía. El chacal se mostró molesto por un instante antes de contestar calmadamente.

-Lastima, significa que tendrás que tomar su lugar-

- _Tengo que salir de aquí_ \- Pensó Starlight. Dio una mirada alrededor de la habitación, se inclinó dándole la espalda a Danubis y empezó a quejarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Danubis.

–Esta sortija me esta apretando, podría aflojármela por favor-

Danubis vaciló un momento antes de aceptar -Muy bien- Se acercó a la unicornio, sacó un amuleto ankh de una funda y con un hechizo removió la sortija inhibidora del cuerno de Starlight. Una vez libre, la joven unicornio saltó lejos de su secuestrador y formó con su magia una espada sobre su cuerno.

-¡Lo lamento, pero soy alérgica a los sacrificios!-

-¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ! ¡ATRAPENLA!- Ordenó Danubis a sus ponis.

Los emisarios sacaron sus sables, pero la filosa magia de la aprendiz de maga los cortó por la mitad. El miedo se manifestó en sus caras y salieron corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Danibus guardó su ankh en un funda y de otra sacó una cimitarra.

-¡Ahora verás tu!-

Ambos contendientes estaban por enfrascarse en un duelo cuando fueron detenidos por una voz.

-¡DETENTE DANUBIS!-

Era una esfinge, un ser alado con cuerpo de león y cabeza de pony usando un tocado de un tono de azul más oscuro con rayas doradas y una serpiente en la frente.

-Su excelencia- Danubis se arrodillo frente a la esfinge, era el príncipe Kosei, heredero al trono de Equipto, quien saludó al chacal con su mano mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Starlight.

-Soy Kosei, hijo único de la reina Cleopetra-.

-Y yo Starlight Glimmer, discípula de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle-

-Puedo ver que no eres una pony común y corriente. Tu elegancia, tu destreza con la magia, es claro de que no eres una esclava-.

-No, no lo soy, es por eso que quiero pedirle por favor que me deje volver a mi país-.

La unicornio suplicó con desesperación por su libertad pero el príncipe parecía no darle importancia.

-Me gustaría, pero apenas soy un príncipe, no tengo ninguna autoridad todavía, tendré que debatir tu caso, hasta entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí-

-¡Pero…!-

Antes de terminar su última frase, el príncipe salió tan fríamente como entró como si se si se trataba de una máquina mensajera sin mostrar afecto alguno seguido por Danubis quien se despidió de Starlight con una malévola sonrisa. La unicornio fue hacia la ventana que daba vista al puerto, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba, sus pensamientos solo estaban en su hogar y en sus amigas.


	2. Capitulo 2: El príncipe de Equipto

**Capitulo 2: El príncipe de Equipto**

Las mane 6 había seguido el rastro que dejaron los sicarios al salir del palacio mediante un hechizo que Twilight usó para percibir el aurea de Starlight, este los guió a un taxista, un pony terrestre de color ocre, melena azul y un escudo de cuadros negro y blanco con gorra amarilla, que estaba llorando en una equina, este les dijo que unos bandidos le habían robado el taxi. Twilight entendió que si querían llevar a Twilight a Equipto, los secuestradores tuvieron que abordar el barco en Horseshoe Bay, así que tomaron el tren para llegar a tiempo ignorando de que ya era tarde. La princesa y sus amigas preguntaron a todos los ponies del muelle si no habían notado algo inusual o si habían visto a una unicornio de piel rosada con melena purpura y estrías color turquesa, pero la respuestas de todos fue negativa.

-¿Y ahora como encontraremos a Stalright?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-No nos queda más que esperar al próximo transporte, sólo nos queda rezar para que Starlight se encuentre bien-.

Las ponies estaban caminando con una actitud deprimida, menos Fluttershy que estaba hablando con un perro callejero de pelaje café claro.

-¡Fluttershy, deja de perder el tiempo con ese perro y ven acá!- Reprendió Twilight a su amiga.

-Lo siento amiguito, tengo que irme-.

Fluttershy tuvo que dejar al perro. Mientras seguían caminando por el muelle, dos potrancos terrestre, uno con los mismos colores de Dinky y otro con los colores de Ruby Pinch, ocultos detrás de una caja le lanzaron un globo de agua a Applejack.

-¡TU PEQUEÑO BRIBÓN!- Refunfuñó la pony campirana.

Pinkie Pie no paraba de reír. -¡NADA COMO UN BUEN BAÑO PARA ALEJAR LAS PENAS!-

-Suerte que no fui yo- Dijo aliviada Rarity.

La pony campirana quiso perseguir al agresor, pero se fue dejando caer un broche con la forma de la cutie mark de Twilight, pero ni ella ninguna de las otras ponies lo notaron, salvo el perro que estuvo jugando con Fluttershy que fue corriendo de nuevo a ella con dicho amuleto en su boca.

-Fluttershy, dile por favor a tu amigo que se vaya, no estamos de humor para juegos- Refunfuño Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy le pidió que se fuera, pero el animal seguía insistiendo, hasta que la pegasi notó el broche, lo tomó y se lo llevó a Twilight. La alicornio tomó el amuleto, lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Es el amuleto que le di a Starlight! Pregúntale a tu amigo donde lo encontró-

Fluttershy le preguntó al perro quien lo llevo al potranco que atacó a Applejack. Tanto el perro como Pinkie Pie se pusieron a olfatear el piso hasta que ambos señalaron una dirección. Siguieron al perro y a Pinkie hasta encontrar al potranco caminando por el otro lado. El potranco temió que esas vinieran buscando venganza. El pony rosado salió huyendo, pero Applejack pudo interceptar al potranco morado.

-¡Sólo fue una broma inocente, fue idea de mi amigo, le prometo de corazón no volverlo a hacer!-Suplicó el potrillo asustado.

-¡Sólo dime donde encontraste este broche!- Dijo Twilight mostrándole el broche.

-En frente del muelle 16, pero por favor, ¡No me hagan nada!-

-A un pony tan adorable como tú, como crees mi niño- Le dijo dulcemente Applejack antes de ir con sus amigas.

En las oficinas del muelle las ponies fueron recibidos pony terrestre viejo de pelaje gris y calvo con lentes quien les dijo que el barco frente al muelle 16 era "El Seshen", pero partió hace varias horas; así que Twilight y las demás tuvieron que esperar al siguiente transporte a Equipto, pero temiendo por la vida de Starlight, optaron por tomar otro transporte.

De vuelta Esfinjandría, en un gran salón del palacio real, se abrían 2 cortinas revelando a Starlight quien llevaba puesto un vestido como el que lucía Abigail, también le habían puesto de nuevo el anillo que restringía sus poderes. Acompañada de 2 guardias, esfinges como Kosei, pero sin alas, acompañaron a la unicornio que camino sobre una larga alfombra roja hasta el trono del príncipe Kosei quien estaba acompañado de Danubis, pero también de otras 6 ponies usando el mismo atuendo.

- _Deben ser las otras doncellas a quienes van a sacrificar_ \- Pensó preocupada Starlight. Cuando tuvo al príncipe de frente, Starlight le preguntó a que decisión habían llegado respecto a ella. –Príncipe Kosei, por favor quiero irme a casa, ¿Cuál fue su decisión?-

El príncipe no dijo nada, así que Danubis habló en su lugar. –Los sacerdotes concuerdan en que el ritual debe continuar y como no hemos podido encontrar un reemplazo para la chica que se escondió en tu país, han decidido que tu te quedarás y serás sacrificada en su lugar-

-¡No puede ser!- Starlight se quedó petrificada al oír esta noticia. ¡Por favor no me hagan esto! ¡No hemos hecho nada para merecer esto!-

Fue entonces cuando el príncipe Kosei se animó a hablar –Ustedes no son culpables de nada, pero han sido elegidas con un propósito. Como próximo faraón es mi deber mantener las tradiciones-

-¡Vaya tradición!- Protesto Starlight ante tal decisión.

Entonces Danubis volvió a tomar la palabra. –Sin esas tradiciones nuestro reino se sumiría en el caos. La reina Cleopetra era la más hermosa de todo Equipto, pero para mantener su belleza, siete doncellas deben ser ofrecidas en sacrificio durante la séptima luna llena. El motivo de la ceremonia es la de preservar su belleza, de lo contrario una terrible maldición caerá sobre el pueblo de Equipto, por tanto deben de sentirse honradas por esta oportunidad-.

-¡Esa no es una tradición sino una superstición! ¡No pueden seguir sacrificando ponies por creencias tan tontas-

-¡Como te atreves!-Contestó Danubis.

-¡Príncipe Kosei, usted no puede creer en esas mentiras!-Dijo Starlight.

-¡Suficiente!- Repeló el príncipe, -La luna llena será dentro de cinco días, así que disfruten de la vida que les queda. Los guardias, ponies cafés de indumentaria egipcia, son llevaron a las doncellas a un recinto privado con toda clase de lujos y comodidades. Cuando llegaron allí, las demás ponies se pusieron a gozar de la buena vida como si no les importara morir, dos estaban jugando a la pelota, una se estaba viendo por un el espejo, otra estaba comiendo hasta no poder, otra estaba bebiendo y otras estaba leyendo un libro que le parecía muy divertido; por su parte Starlight se posó frente a una ventana con barrote abierta mirando la luna. La risa de la chica que estaba leyendo empezó a molestar a Starlight, se dirigió a las chicas y las incitó a tratar de escapar.

-¡Como pueden divertirse en una situación así!-

-Fuimos elegidas por nuestra gran belleza, como dijo el gran visir, es todo un honor ser parte de esto-

-¿Significa que quieren morir?-

Las chicas quedaron calladas antes de que una de ellas respondiera –No es que no queramos, pero al menos queremos pasar nuestro últimos días lo mejor que podamos- Después de decir esto continuaron con sus actividades recreativas, así que Starlight volvió a la ventana.

Twilight había decidido alquilar un dirigible, el precio que tuvo que paga fue demasiado pero valía la pena. Todas estaban abordando, pero un figura las vigilaba desde la distancia. –Buen viaje señoritas-. Las ponies habían surcado el Mar Celestial hasta llegar a Esfinjandría.

-Miren chicas, la fastuosa ciudad de Esfinjandría- Dijo Twilight a sus amigas.

-¡Miren esa enorme pastel de roca, a los ponies de aquí les debe agrada mucho las fiestas!- Dijo Pinkie al ver el enorme faro.

-No Pinkie, ese es un faro, sirve para guiar a los barco en la noche- Aclaró Twilight.

De pronto la maquinaria que impulsaba el dirigible empezó a fallar. -¡Que esta pasando!- Gritó Rarity. El motor se detuvo y el dirigible empezó a precipitarse hacia el mar.

-¡WHOAAAAAAAAA!-

Antes de que el dirigible se estrellara contra el suelo, Rainbow sujetó a Applejack, Fluttershy a Pinkie y Twilight a Rarity, y salieron volando mientras veían como su nave se hundía en el fondo del mar minetras aterrizaban a salvo en el muelle.

-Nos hemos librado por los pelos- Dijo aliviada Applejack.

-El que nos alquiló el dirigible dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones, le exigiré un rembolso- Dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

-Yo diría que fue sabotaje- Dijo Twilight. –A partir de ahora, debemos tener cuidado-

Tomaron caminos por separado y recorrieron las calles preguntando por Starlight -Una unicornio rosada de melena purpura con estrías azul cyan con una cutie mark con forma de estrella-, pero la respuesta era la misma: -No se-. En su camino Rainbow vio a una pony terrestre joven de piel verde claro y cola amarilla vestido con una túnica ligera de color verde seco y un tocado blanco que llevaba un cesto con naranjas, Rainbow iba camino a preguntarle cuando este se topo con 2 guardias como los que había en el palacio que le tiraron el cesto con naranjas únicamente para reírse. Esto enfado mucho a Rainbow.

-¡MÉTANSE CON UN PONY DE SU TAMAÑO!-

Ranbow empezó a golpear a los guardias quienes tuvieron que huir antes de que la pegaso terminara con ellos, la misma Rainbow había sido víctima de abusos cuando era niña, es por que no toleraba a los abusadores. Una vez que los guardias se fueron, Rainbow se puso a ayudar a la poni a recoger su mercancía, luego la joven se fue dando las gracias.

En el palacio, las prisioneras seguían divirtiéndose mientras Starlight Glimmer no hacia más que caminar en círculos pensando en la manera de escapar. Para hacer de lado un poco la preocupación, se puso a platicar con las demás ponies.

-Supongo que todas ustedes son esclavas, ¿cómo se siente?-

-En nuestro caso bien, todas nosotras somos esclavas domésticas- Respondió una. –La mayoría de nosotras ha servido a gente importante, lo que nos da mayor privilegio sobre otros esclavos-

-Aún así las pusieron en este predicamento-

-Anduvieron de casa en casa para elegir a la más bonita. Entre 100 esclavas, nosotras siete fuimos las finalistas-.

-La belleza es un don para unas, pero para otras es una maldición- Respondió otra.

-¿Por qué no escaparon como lo hizo Abigail?-

-Abigail no tiene a nadie, en cambio nosotras tenemos familias en que pensar-

-¿A que se refieren?-

-A los padres de las victimas les conceden la libertad. Pulir los pisos es una ardua tarea, pero es mejor que cargar piedras -.

-Mientras nosotras nos dedicamos a limpiar la cocina y e baño, nuestros familiares trabajan en las canteras extrayendo material para la construcción del nuevo palacio. Es duro, pero así es nuestra vida-

-Pero eso es terrible. Como pueden los ponies hacerle eso a sus semejantes-

-En realidad no somos equipcias, desandemos de tribus aledañas-

-Aún así esta mal. Ningún pony tiene derecho a esclavizar a otro. La libertad es el derecho universal de todo pony, las leyes de Equestria…-.

-Pero esto no es Equestria, aquí solo podemos contar con nosotras mismas-.

Starlight sabía más que nadie el error de un pony al someter su voluntad a otro. Estaba consolando a las chicas cuando vio una silueta junto a la ventana, era el príncipe Kosei.

-¡Su majestad!-

-Starlight, encontré una manera de salvarte- El príncipe sacó una sortija de oro con una piedra verde en el centro –No pueden sacrificar a la futura reina, es por eso que te pido que te cases conmigo-.

Esto dejo a la unicornio sin aliento. –Pues no se que decir-.

-Sólo di que si, realmente sería injusto que una pony tan bella y determinada como tú termine de esta manera, tienes lo que siempre quise encontrar en una reina-.

Starlight se sintió tentada a dar el sí, pero luego volteó su mirada hacia las demás doncellas. Desde que se convirtió en alumna de la princesa de la amistad, comenzó a comprender los valores como el respeto y solidaridad, que clase de alumna sería si abandonara a las demás chicas a su suerte. –Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero no puedo abandonar a las demás chicas-.

El príncipe se sintió algo decepcionado, pero confiaba en que cambiaría de opinión. –Piénsalo, aún faltan tres, esperare tu decisión-. La esfinge extendió sus alas y salió volando de ahí mientras Starlight lo veía alejarse a la distancia.

Las mane 6 se reunieron en el mercado, ninguna obtuvo información sobre Starlight, pero Pinkie Pie había conseguido una enorme bolsa con galletas de dátiles que lanzaba en el aire para luego caer sobre su boca. Twilight no tenía idea en donde buscar, pero entonces escuchó una voz femenina saliendo de un cesto. –Psst psst, por aquí- Las ponies se acercaron, no vieron de quien se trata, sólo escuchaban la pura voz. –Se a que pony están buscando, reúnanse conmigo en este lugar esta noche y se los explicare todo, ahora váyanse antes de que alguien las vea- Las ponies hicieron caso esperando a que su fuente les ayudara a encontrar a su amiga, Rainbow y Applejack desconfiaban, pero no tenían otra opción.

En las afuera, el príncipe Kosei vino volando a lo que parecía ser un palacio en construcción más grande que el anterior, en ese lugar estaban cientos de ponies, en su mayoría terrestres, transportando adobes que colocaban uno sobre otro para formar los enormes muros del recinto; otros estaban cincelando las esculturas de la reina Cleopetra que adornaban la entrada, era una esfinge de enromes alas con un vestido largo bien adornado, aretes enormes, una corona que tenía una cobra en la frente y un peinado adornado con oro, todos ellos vigilados por los capataces con látigos en los cascos. Mientras sobrevolaba, el príncipe pudo notar la angustia de todos estos ponies. Frente a la entrada se reunió con el maestro constructor, otra esfinge sin alas con una larga túnica y un tocado blanco.

-¿Cómo van las obras Osus?- Preguntó el príncipe

-Bien su alteza, si no hay retraso alguno, el palacio estará listo para el día de su coronación-

-Me alegro mucho. Este palacio nos hará ver grande frente a otras naciones, así se lo prometí a mi madre-.

-Y yo me siento complacido en ser parte de esa promesa-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por los lamentos de un esclavo viejo de barba ceniza y piel café siendo azotado por el capataz, un pony terrestre del mismo color. Esto llamó la atención del príncipe que detuvo el castigo.

-¡Basta ya! ¡No vez que ya no puede continuar!- Lugo el príncipe molesto volteó su mirada al capataz –No más trabajo por hoy, que todos los esclavos regresen a sus hogares, y ofrézcanles una ración doble de grano-.

-¡Pero majestad!-

-Usted dijo que la construcción iba bien, no creo que a los dioses del desierto les moleste uno o dos días de atraso- Luego príncipe se retiró volando de nuevo a palacio.

En la biblioteca, Danubis estaba consultando sobre una mesa con una vela a su lado un papiro antiguo con jeroglíficos y una imagen de la reina con 7 ponies frente a ella. –Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado. Suerte que el príncipe ignora el verdadero significado del ritual, esas chicas no solo calmaran el hambre de la reina, ¡Sino que también me harán inmensamente rico! Ha ha ha-


	3. Capitulo 3: Rescatando a Starlight

Sin poder hacer nada hasta el anochecer, Twilight decidió pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca de Esfinjandria mientas sus amigas recorren la ciudad, para conocer o par buscar información, ahí leyó un papiro crónico que narraba el final del reinado de Cleopetra en labios de la propia reina.

 _En la fragua de un levantamiento civil, yo Cleopetra me veía obligada a huir por el Gran Río, mi reino corría el peligro de caer, pero yo seguía siendo la reina y por eso me veía obligada a proteger el gran tesoro que me fue confiada por los que reinaron antes que mí. Bajo el Templo de los Reyes escondí el tesoro a través de un laberinto lleno de toda clase de trampas y pasadizos secretos que sólo el más valiente o el más loco se atrevía a atravesar. Una vez a salvo, la tumba se selló. Lanzaré mi maldición a aquel que ose profanar el santuario. Que quede escrito._

-¿Maldición? Temo que Starlight esta metida un lio más grande de lo que cree-

 **Capitulo 3: Rescatando a Starlight.**

Twilight y compañía se encontraban fuera del palacio, lejos de la vista de los guardias, estaban intrigados en la identidad de su informante tanto sobre si era prudente confiar en ella.

-Yo creo que es una trampa, para empezar quien se molestaría en ayudarnos, ya vimos que todos los ponies de aquí son unos ariscos. No se no se no se, es todo lo que saben decir-

-No se no se no se, podría escribir una canción.- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Sin mencionar temerosos, no se fijaron en la mirada de todos esos ponies. Tal vez si sepan, pero algo les impide decirlo- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Si le damos rollos de canela, tal se sientan motivados de hablar- Volvió a hablar Pinkie Pie sosteniendo uno de esos rollos.

-Bueno, mientras estaba preguntando me encontré con un puesto que vendía telas finísimas aunque bastante caras considerando la dificultad para conseguir los tintes…-

-Al grano Rarity…-Dijo Applejack.

-Perdón, como les decía, luego de preguntar por la tela de color blanco, el vendedor me dijo que era la que se utilizaba en los vestidos que las doncellas llevarían durante la peregrinación. Cuando pregunte cuales doncellas y cual peregrinación, el vendedor dijo "¡Oops!" y cerró el local, fue algo muy grosero de su parte-.

-Eso no nos dice mucho, pero es claro que si saben algo- Dijo Twilight.

De pronto escucharon leve silbido proveniente de una palmera, las ponies se acercaron y de entre las sombras salió una yegua a la que Rainbow reconocía, era la misma pony a la que salvo de esos abusadores de la mañana.

-¡Pero si eres tu!-

-¿La conoces?-Preguntó Applejack.

-La salve de unos abusadores en el mercado cuando nos separamos-

MI nombre es Azzizi, su amiga pegaso me salvo y por eso soy y siempre seré su amiga.

-Tu dijiste que sabias donde estaba nuestra amiga ¿Dónde esta?-Preguntó Twilight.

En el palacio. - Ella junto a otras ponies serán entregadas como ofrenda a la reina Cleopetra.

-¡Tal como lo dijo Abigail!- Dijo angustiada Twilight -

¡Entonces que estamos esperando!- Rainbow se lanzó volando sobre el palacio cuando Twilight la detuvo con su magia sujetándole la cola.

-Yo más que nadie quiero salvar a Starlight, pero no tenemos idea de cuantos guardias halla ahí dentro, además podríamos provocar un incidente internacional. Debemos pensar en un plan-

Mañana será llevada al Templo de los Reyes.

-¿El Templo de los Reyes?-Preguntó Twilight.

Es donde yacen los grandes reyes de nuestro pasado, el viaje toma 2 días cuando es luna llena.

-¿Y si le pedimos a la princesa Luna que no levante la luna?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Me mejor busquemos la manera de rescatarla de esos rufianes- Respondió Rarity.

-Tu eres una princesa Twilight, usa tu diplomacia y exige que liberen a Starlight-

-Dudo mucho que eso le importen Applejack-.

-Yo dijo que les demos una lección- Sugirió Rainbow.

Entonces Pinkie tuvo otras de sus locas ideas-¡Lo tengo! ¡Enviémosle un pastel con una lima dentro! ¡O mejor aún! ¡Convirtámosla en un ratón, nos aparecemos diciendo que somos exterminadoras, pero en realidad la pondremos en una caja y la enviamos por paquetería! Que les parece-

Todas se quedaron mirando de reojo a la pony rosada.

-Es más seguro que esperemos a que la saquen de palacio. Mientras tanto le enviare un mensaje diciéndole que estamos aquí-.

-¿Como Twilight?-

-Espera a ver esto Rainbow-

Las ponies se alejaron de palacio hacia la otra calle y ahí, la alicornio invocó señales en el cielo con forma de fuegos artificiales. Desde su celda, Starlight vio las luces, pensó si se trataba de algún tipo de fiesta, pero entre las explosiones, apareció una representación luminosa de su cutie mark brillando sobre la ciudad, así fue como Starlight supo que sus amigas habían llegado.

-¡Gracias a Celestia!-Luego se dirigió a sus compañeras –Descuiden chicas, pronto saldremos de aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes?-

Satarlight no respondió a la pregunta y se quedo observando la señal que sus amigas le enviaron. Desde su habitación, el príncipe también vio las luces.

Al día siguiente, todas la doncellas se reunieron en el salón de trono haciendo fila, al parecer se estaban preparado para salir. El príncipe acompañado de Danubis entraron por una entrada lateral y se dirigieron a una estatua de la reina que estaban en el otro lado. Danubis se arrodilló frente a la estatua y lanzó un polvo rojizo a una hoguera que estaba al frente-¡OH VENERADA REINA, RECIBE ESTAS OFRENDAS PARA TU DELEITE!-

-¡Esta es una perdida de tiempo, no hay magia alguna que preserve un cadáver!- Dijo Starlight.

-Llévenselas- Ordenó Danubis. Los guardias tomaron a las doncellas y las llevaron hacia la entrada del palacio, pero antes de salir el príncipe Kosei se acercó a Starlight para pedirle una vez más que sea su esposa.

-Lo estuve pensando y mi respuesta es siento, lo siento pero no puedo desposar a esclaviza a otros ponies-

-Pero es la única manera en que puedo salvarte-

-Descuida, aún tengo esperanzas-.

Las ponies estaban fuera de palacio escondidas en cima de unas palmeras, desde ahí vieron a las doncellas saliendo acompañadas por una escolta encabezada por Danubis.

-Ahí están, yo digo que es el momento-

-Aún no Rainbow, esperemos a que salgan fuera de la ciudad-

Las ponies se bajaron de las palmeras y siguieron sigilosamente a la caravana a través de la ciudad hasta las afueras donde había edificaciones aún en construcción. En ellas había todo un filas de esclavos arrastrando carrosas con bloques que luego ensamblaban como piezas de rompecabezas, esto perturbó tanto como enfadó a la Princesa de la Amistad. Abigail le había dicho sobre los esclavos, pero creyó que estaba exagerando.

-Debemos hacer algo por ellos- Sugirió Applejack.

-Lo haremos, pero ahora no, por el momento no hay que desviarse de la misión-

La caravana continuó hasta el rio donde abordaron una barcaza con una gran vela que zarpó rio abajo.

-Como pueden ver amigas, no todo es gloria en Equipto- Comentó Azzizi.

-¿Ahora como las seguimos?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Para pasar el tiempo, consulte los rollos de la biblioteca y encontré un mapa que conduce al Templo de los Reyes- Twilight mostró una imagen mágica del mapa –Si caminamos en dirección al rio, encontraremos un camino rocosos que nos servirá de atajo para llegar al templo-

-Como esperas que lleguemos a tiempo si caminamos entre tanta roca- Comentó Applejack.

-De eso no se preocupen, siempre vengo preparada para todo- De su melena Pinkie sacó unos tubos rojos que al ensamblarlos con rapidez, construyó una bicicleta de 6 asientos .

-Mejor ni pregunto que más cosas tienes en esa melena- Comentó Rainbow Dash.

-Es un largo y arduo camino, pero gustosa los llevaré- Dijo Azzizi.

Todas se subieron a la enorme bici con excepción de Rainbow para darle lugar a Azzizi que sentó en la parte de atrás, enfrente de ella estaba Rarirty, luego Fluttershy, luego Applejack, luego Twilight y hasta adelante Pinkie Pie. Pasaron a un lado las pirámides, detrás había un inmenso mar de arena que parecía no tener fin, las ponies empezaban a sufrir los efectos del calor, todas parecían estarse derritiendo, sobre todo Rarity quien saco un pañuelo para secarse. Siguieron su transcurso hasta llegar al camino rocoso de la que Twilight había hablado, primero no había nada en el horizonte y ahora cúmulos de roca se interponían entre ellas y su destino. En la entrada de aquel valle las ponies decidieron tomar un descanso, Azzizi armó una fogata con la ayuda de Applejack mientras Pinkie guardaba la bici de nuevo en su melena. Lejos Rainbow hablo con Twilight.

-¿Segura que podemos confiar en ella? -.

-Entiendo tu inseguridad Rainbow, pero yo confió en la pequeña Azzizi.

Llegada la noche, la ponies se acurrucaron en bolsas de dormir que Pinkie también tenia guardadas en su melena, salvo Rarity que tenia consigo su casa portátil. En sus sueños vieron a Stalirlight vestida de danzarina dando piruetas la cual queda envuelta en una lama con la cara de Danubis para luego apagarse tomando la forma de un brazalete de esclava a la que Starlight esta atada. Luego Twilight aparece también dando piruetas hasta llegar a un altar con forma piramidal donde se encuentra Starlight ata a unas cadenas, pero unas bolas de fuego le impiden avanzar. Es en ese momento cuando Twilight despierta únicamente para ver a sus amigas atadas.

-¡Por Celestia quien les hizo esto!-

-Fueron esos sicarios nos cayeron como sombras en la oscuridad- Constestó Rarity.

¿Donde esta Azzizi?

-Se la llevaron por el sendero-. Señaló Fluttershy.

Twilight y las ponies recorrieron entraron al valle pedregoso, subieron colinas rocosas y recorrieron sendas estrechas que se curveaban de risco en risco. En su camino se encontraron a unos sicarios llevando a Azzizi atada por el cuello caminando por el camino de abajo.

-Son ellos- Señalo Rarity.

-Separémonos- Sugirió Twilight –Cuando pasen, le caemos encima-

-Me gusta tu plan- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Y luego les arrojaré estos pies sobre sus amargas caras- Dijo Pinkie mientras sostenía un par de pies sobre sus cascos.

La ponies se colocaron detrás de grandes rocas distribuidas a lo largo de la senda esperando a que los captores llegaran. De una cueva detrás de la posición de Rarity, salió un enorme escarabajo azulado.

-Detrás de ti Rarity- grito Applejack.

-¿Detrás de mí?- Rarirty dio la vuelta y vio al enorme insecto, -Que bicho tan enorme, ¡BIICHO!- La unicornio pegó tal brinco que dio un salto hacia arriba y cayó en medio de los sicarios.

-Donde están tus otro amigos- Preguntó uno de ellos a la unicornio poniéndole una espada sobre su cuello.

¿Cuales amigos, yo tengo muchos amigos y los amigos de mis amigos…?

-Tu amigo entrometidos-

Rainbow aterrizo detrás del sicario.

-Te refieres a ese amigo-.

Rainbow le quito la espada con una patada.

Los otros sicarios sacaron sus espadas, pero las otras ponies llegaron y los pusieron en su sitio. Pinkie le arrojó pasteles en la cara como lo había prometido. Después de la escaramuza, desataron a Azzizi y usaron la cuerda amarrarlos.

-Muy bien amigos, vamos a tener una conversación dijo Twilight apundaloe a los sicarios con su cuerno-. De pronto se desato una ola de arena venida de la nada que cubrió a todas por un instante y cuando paso, se dieron cuenta de que los prisioneros se habían ido.

-Corrales- Protestó Applejack.

-¿Aún esta lejos ese dichoso templo Azzizi?- Preguntó Rainbow.

-No estamos, de hecho, creo que esta detrás de estas colinas-

Del otro lado de las colinas estaba el rio, ahí había un pequeño muelle donde atracó la barcaza, Stalright descendió junto con el resto de la caravana, ella junto con las doncellas iban a bordo de unas literas cargadas por zebras. Starlight esperaba que Twilight y las demás se aparecieran en cualquier momento. Detrás de una rocas escuchó un ruido, creyó que eran sus amigas, pero era en realidad el príncipe Kosei.

-¿Supongo que viniste a pedirme una vez más que sea tu esposa?-

-Es tu última oportunidad. Acepta ser mi esposa. Te doy mi palabra de que hare lo que sea para hacerte feliz-.

-¿Me prometes liberar a los esclavos?-

-…-

-Eso pensé. Lo siento, pero o nos liberas a todos o moriré con ellas-.

Kosei se detuvo mientras la caravana continuaba su camino, mirando a Stalright sin dejar de sentir un fuerte remordimiento. La caravana siguió su camino hasta el anochecer. En las afuera del templo había una convención de fieles, cientos de peregrinos provenientes de todo Equipto visitan el antiguo Templo de los Reyes a honrar a los difuntos que yacen sepultados ahí a cambio de buena fortuna. El número de tiendas en el campamento era suficiente para cubrir la meseta. En las afueras del templo, los ponies, todos vestidos con indumentaria árabe, se concentraron en un círculo para efectuar una danza tradicional, algunos de los espectadores aplaudían al son de la música, otros comían dátiles y otros intercambiaban prendas, los peregrinos también se conformaban de camellos y esfinges. En medio de la fiesta algo humeante cayó en medio del los danzantes, era una bomba de gas que emanó un humo morado que dejó inconsciente a todos los ponies. De la oscuridad de la noche, pareció un grupo de ponies vestidos de mercenarios con mascaras de gas que removieron de sus hocicos cuando el humo desapareció,

-Eso los dejará inconscientes por un rato- Dijo uno de los mercenarios, pony terrestre café con gafas oscuras, sombrero de explorados, camisa sin mangas verde y una cutie mark con forma de la silueta de un puño cuyo nombre era Rurke.

-Bien caballos, es momento de dar comienzo a nuestro recorrido y llevarnos alguno recuerditos- Respondió la jefa, una pony terrestre blanca de melena rubia que tenía el cabello sujeto, camisa sin mangas negra y una cutie mark con forma de monedas de oro.

-Y que tal si l maldición de la que hablan es real- Dijo otro mercenario, un pony gris de playera y melena negra con una cutie mark con forma de navaja.

-¡Desde cuando me convertí en criadora de gallinas!- Refunfuñó Lady Amanda, la líder de los mercenarios –¡El gran tesoro de Cleopetra yace dentro de esas ruinas, si no desean formar parte de la historia, pueden retroceder, pero yo seguiré adelante!-.

-Nunca fue mi intención contradecirle Lady Amanda- Se disculpó Rurke –Es todo un honor formar parte su equipo-.

-Ahora que ya nos entendemos, volvamos a los negocios-. Amanda sacó un mapa de los empaques de su cinturón. -De acuerdo con mi fuente, el tesoro se encuentra en el nivel inferior del palacio, el me proporcionó este mapa con la ubicación exacta de todas la trampas, sólo hay que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Sólo síganme-.

Los mercenarios al mando de Amanda subieron por unas escaleras y se adentraron al templo por una enorme entrada custodiada por 2 enormes esfinges postradas en ambos lados dispuestos a enfrentar las amenazas que yacían en el interior. Al entrar había un enorme pasillo con jerroglíficos.

-Querida Daring, finalmente estoy a un paso delante de ti-.

De la cara de una figura de un ponie equipcio tallado en el muro se abrió un agujero cuadrangular revelando un par de ojos verdes brillantes mirando a los visitantes.

Antes de entrar al cañón donde se encontraba el templo, Stalright escuchó por fin la voz que quería escuchar.

-¡STARLIGHT!-

La unicornio volteó al cielo y vio a Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volando hacia ella llevando a Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie con más pasteles.

-¡Twilight por aquí!-

-¡A ellas!- Ordenó Danubis a sus guardias. La esfinges volalron hacias las ponies librando una batalla en las alturas. Pinkie arrojo pasteles sobre las caras de 2 esfinges. Rainbow puso a Applejack sobre suelo, la pegasó golpeó a un montón de esfinges que abalanzó sobre ella, la pony terrestre enlazó las alas de una que iba en dirección de Fluttershy que no hizo más que cubrirse soltando a Pinkie Pie, Rarity alejó a otro grupo usando unos escudos con forma de diamante y Twilight su magia para inmovilizarlos.

Cansado de seguir aguantando esto, Danubis sacó su ankh e invocó un remolino de arena que atrapo a las mane 6. –¡Mis ojos, no puedo ver!- Gritó Applejack. Siguieron dando vueltas hasta que las lanzó a direcciones diferentes. Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy cayeron cerca de los guardias que las amarraron de inmediato, pero Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash fueron lanzadas lejos hacia otra dirección.

-¡Chicas!- Grito Starlight.

-Lo siento Starlight, lo intentamos-

Desde la parte de arriba, Azzizi vio como llevaban a las chicas como prisioneras.-Yo las salvaré chicas, de algún modo-.

Ya en el cañón, los fieles estaban despertando de su letargo, a tiempo para recibir a la caravana en medio de cánticos y alabanzas.

-¡Amados fieles, me alegró mucho de que se hallan reunido esta noche para rendir tributo a nuestra amada reina!- Habló Danubis a la multitud que lo vitoreó. -¡Ahora demos comienzo a la ceremonia!- La caravana siguió su camino hasta las escaleras, ahí se separó en 2 grupos, el grupo encabezado por Danubis avanzó llevando consigo a las doncellas mientras que otro se quedaba custodiando a las ponies. Twilight veía con impotencia como su alumna y las demás víctimas subían hasta el templo y entraban hacía un destino cruel.

En el otro lado del cañón, Rainbow y Pinkie despertaban en medio lo que parecía ser una ciudad antigua que el tiempo perdonó, mientras se quitaban la arena de los oídos.

-¿A donde nos envió ese tornado?-Preguntó la pegaso

-Porque no le preguntamos esos ponies-

En ese momento aparecieron unos ponies con lanzas apuntándoles, estos ponies traían tocados como los guardias del faraón, pero con vestimenta diferente, algunos traían lentes, relojes, camisetas, audifonos y hasta sandalias de marca como si se trataran de unos turistas representando alguna obra teatral sobre el antiguo Equipto.

-No creo que estén aquí para ayudarnos Pinkie-

-¿Díganme por favor que mi cabello sigue igual?- Eso fue lo primero que Rarity cuando se despertó del viaje. Al verla, los ponies hostiles soltaron sus lanzas y empezaron a hacerle reverencia repitiendo una palabra: -Raris, Raris, Raris…- Pinkie y Rainbow no hacían mas que mirar atónitas lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Qué ponies tan amables ¿Puedo preguntar quienes son?-

En eso llegó un ser de cuerpo humanoide pero con cabeza de cocodrilo con una atuendo igual al de Danubis excepto que era rojo en vez de azul. -¡A que se debe este escándalo, estaba tratando resolver un crucigrama!-

-¡Sumo sacerdote Sobik!- Hablo uno de los ponies, uno gordo de piel café, con lentes y una playera verde seco –¡Nuestra diosa Raris ha regresado!-

Luego de escuchar el nombre, las ponies voltearon hacia un muro detrás de y vieron algo que no daban crédito a sus ojos, una enorme imagen pintada de Rarity vestida de diosa egipcia con una corona similar a la de Cleopetra.

-¡Por todos los soles, es verdad, nuestra amada Raris ha venido ha vuelto a nosotras como la profecía lo había anunciado!-

-¿Yo una diosa?-

-¿Rarity una diosa? ¡Tiene que ser un chiste!-Dijo estupefacta Rainbow Dash.

-Yo se de chistes y ni siquiera lo entiendo-Dijo confundida Pinkie Pie.

Todos esos ponies levantaron a Rariity y se la llevaron al interior de un templo de la ciudad mientras seguía pronunciando aquel nombre con Rainbow y Pinkie yendo tras ellos.

-¿Una diosa yo? Mmm. Porque no-


	4. Cap 4: La reina de la Ciudad Antigua

**Capitulo 4: La reina de la Ciudad Antigua.**

Luego que Starlight y el resto de las doncellas entraran a la pirámide, Twiligtht, Fluttershy y Applejack estaban siendo vendidas a un grupo de camellos que se dedicaban al comercio de esclavos.

-¡Yo no quiero ser una esclava! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!- Repelaba Fluttershy aleteando con sus pies y patas echando saliva. Ella y Twilight no podían usar sus alas para escapar ya que estaban atadas a su lomo. La princesa estaba más preocupada por su aprendiz que estaba por enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Starlight y las doncellas acompañadas de Danubis y una escolta se introducían a las profundidades del templo. Para llegar a la cámara debían superar las respectivos obstáculos, la primera era un estanque de agua son un camino de rocas blancas y negras que conectaban al otro lado. Los visitantes saltaron por las rocas blancas, pero uno de los guardias piso la una rocas negra y terminó hundiéndose hacia el fondo. La siguiente sección estaba lleno de trampas: péndulos filosos, mazos que caían del suelo y picos saliendo del piso; pero Danubis movió una palanca oculta en una grieta desactivando todas las trampas del corredor permitiendo un acceso libre hacia la cámara. El grupo continuó su trayecto hasta llegar a una entrada con una efigie de la diosas isis, pero en versión pony.

-¿A dónde nos trajiste?- Preguntó Starlight.

-Creo que no he sido del todo honesto con ustedes- Contesto Danubis. –En realidad no se necesita de ningún sacrificio, ni siquiera necesita a 7 de ustedes-.

-No entendemos-Dijo una de las doncellas.

-Detrás de esta puerta esta la tumba de la reina Cleopetra, cuando fue sepultada allí dentro, un hechizo impide que cualquiera entre salvo aquella doncella que posea su marca-

-¿Una marca de belleza? ¿Creí que sólo los ponies la poseen?-Preguntó la doncella menos inteligente

-¡Una marca de nacimiento tonta! La doncella que posea la misma marca de nacimiento de la reina Cleopatra ser capaz de abrir la entrada a la tumba. ¿Les quedó claro?-

-Creo que entiendo la cosa. Crees que una de nosotras nació con esa misma marca y esperas que habrá la cámara por ti para que puedas robar los tesoros usando como excusa el sacrificio para que el príncipe te deje llevarnos la tumba ¿Me equivoco?- Dijo Starlight.

Eres más lista de lo que imagine. Su amiga a hablado con la verdad. He traído a doncellas por muchos años, pero ninguna posee la marca, esta vez espero tener suerte. Ahora quítense los vestidos o le pediré a mis guardias que lo hagan-

Las doncellas se quitaron sus vestimentas, Danubis se acercó a ver la entrepierna de cada una pero a una distancia considerable.

-Mira lo que quieras, pero hazlo rápido- Dijo abochornada Starlight.

Danubis revisó a cada doncella, pero ninguna tenía la marca que buscaba. Cuando fue el turno de Starlight, Danubis vio una mancha con forma de luna creciente.

-Creo que al fin la encontré-

-Lo guardias tomaron a Satrlight y la llevaron hacia la puerta-

-¿Qué van a hacer con la otras?-Preguntó la unicornio.

-No te preocupes por tu amigas, conozco a un traficantes de esclavos que le darán un buen hogar-

Starlight forcejeaba para evitar poner su caso sobre la puerta. –Es inútil que te resistas- Danubis tomó el caso derecho de Starlight, con una fuerza física mayor, pudo poner el casco de la pony sobre la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente revelando una majestuosa cámara llena de tesoros, al fondo estaba el sarcófago de la reina con su rostro en la cubierta luciendo su majestuosa corona.

-¡Por fin! ¡El tesoro de la reina Cleopetra es mío!-

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas- Dijo Starlight entre dientes.

-No quisiera interrumpir su conversación pero el quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo buscando la manera de llegar a hasta acá nos causó entumecimiento cerebral, además nuestro sujeto de prueba Vincent esta más bronceado que un pollo a la hawaiana por tantas veces de lidiar con los elementos flamígeros, así que queremos terminar con esto de una buena vez- Danubis, las doncellas y los guardias se voltean y encuentran a Lady Amanda y a sus mercenarios entrando a la cámara, junto a ella estaba Vincent, un pony todo chamuscado con una flamita en la punta de su melena la cual apago con su casco mojado de saliva.

-¡¿Quien diablos son ustedes?!-

-Visitantes agradecidos por dejarnos entrar a su recinto. Ahora dejen que nos llevemos los recuerdos o podemos pasar la parte donde nos damos con todo-.

-¡Hurra! ¡Vinieron a rescatarnos!- Gritó una de las doncellas.

-Dudo mucho que sean de la caballería- Aclaró starlight

-Más bien me parecen profanadores, y como sumo sacerdote de la reina Cleopetra, es mi deber expulsar a los extraños del recinto-

-¡Entonces con todo!-

Danubis ordenó a sus guardias atacar a los intrusos efrascando en una batalla a ambos bandos, esto le dio a Starlight y a las demás doncellas la oportunidad de escapar, se escabulleron entre las piernas de ambos bandos hasta la salida. Ambos equipos continuaron peleando por un rato hasta que Lady Amanda, esquivando los rayos de cetro de Danubis, pudo acercarse hacia el sarcófago de la reina Cleopetra.

-Creo que me llevaré esto primero-.

-¡NO TÓQUES ESO!-Gritó Danubis.

La mercenaria tomó el rubí en la corona del sarcófago, de repente un temblor sacudió el lugar parando la disputa entre ambos bandos. Acto seguido, el sarcófago empezó a abrirse con lentitud, primero salió una pata vendada, luego otra y luego una esfinge momificada con un rostro verde como aguacate. Todos se le quedaron mirando por unos momentos hasta que la criatura lanzó un grito que asustó a todos de la cámara. La momia salió de su sarcófago y con su magia invocó una plaga de twittermitas. Starlight y sus nuevas amigas consiguieron salir del templo, momentos después les siguieron Danubis, algunos de sus guardias, Lady Amanda con el rubí en sus cascos y sus mercenarios.

-¡SÁLVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!-Gritó Lady Amanda.

-¡LA REINA CLEOPETRA HA DESPERTADO Y ESTA DE MAL HUMOR!- Gritó Danubis.

Los peregrinos de afuera se quedaron estupefactos hasta que las twittermitas salieron echando rayos a todos ahuyentando a todos los presentes del lugar.

En el palacio de la "Ciudad Antigua" Rarity vestida como reina acompañada de Rainbow y Pinke estaban disfrutando del banquete, el comedor era extenso, suficiente para albergar a 40 comensales. Entre los platillos había ensaladas, pasteles, bocadillos, entremeses y algo parecido a un pavo rostizado, un sustituto puesto que los ponies no eran carnívoros. Rarity estaba más ocupada en recibir los halagos de 2 ponies que le echaban aire con abanicos gigantes con el sumo sacerdote a su lado, y Pinkie devoraba todo como si fuera una aspiradoras, sin embargo Rainbow no parecía estar disfrutando del todo de la fiesta.

-Oye Pinkie ¿No crees que sea momento de devolver a Rarity al mundo real e ir a buscar a las demás?-

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pinkie tenía la boca demasiado llena para responder.

-Agh. ¡Olvídalo!- Rainbow bien podría salir volando de ahí, pero sus amigas estaban demasiado ensimismadas, Rarity en recibir tanta atención y Pinkie en comer demasiado; además tenía el ala rota; no tenía más opción más que esperar a que recapacitaran, con Pinkie sería fácil puesto que sólo tendría que esperar a que se acabara la comida, pero en el caso de Rarity, sería toda una hazaña. Lo mejor que podía a hacer era esperar. Mientras tanto, compartió unas palabras con los demás comensales. –¿Entonces ustedes son ponies que renunciaron a la vida moderna para vivir como los antiguos?-

-Efectivamente, huimos de los males del mundo actual para vivir como los antiguos-

-Sin automóviles, esteros ni televisión- En Equestria esos inventos apenas se estaban popularizando.

-Vaya, ustedes si que saben vivir a la antigua-

-Dada la amble atención de estos ponies, por mi será un placer cambiar mi numero de residencia a este lugar- Dijo contenta Rarity.

-Son amables porque creen que eres esa tal Raris o como te llamen-

-Si estos ponies me quieren para guiarlos, no seria "generoso" de mi parte el negarme-

-Han estado esperando mucho tiempo por usted su grandeza. Según cuentan las antiguas profecías, el llegada de la reina Raris restaurara el esplendor del Antiguo Equipto-

-Ho ho ho. No se como voy a recuperar el esplendor del Antiguo Equipto, pero haré lo que pueda. Tal vez imponiendo un nuevo mercado de moda-. Luego la llamada "diosa" mordió una uva de un racimo que unos de sus vasallos sostenía.

-Tendrá que disculparme su alteza, pero tengo que hacer los arreglos para la coronación- Dijo Sobik levantándose de su lugar.

-Eres libre de marcharte- Ordenó Rarirty antes de comer otra uva.

El sacerdote reverenció a Rarity antes de marcharse, Rainbow pudo visualizar una pequeña sonrisa de la boca del lagarto antropomórfico. Además de sus preocupaciones actuales, la pegaso tenía la sospecha de que Sobik traía algo entre garras. Sobik llegó a su cuarto, encima de una mesa tomó un recipiente con efigies egipcias de Rarity.

-Esa chiquilla malcriada, si supiera el resto de la profecía-

Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy estaban caminando en medio del desierto con cadenas en sus cascos y correas atadas a sus cuellos siendo arrastradas por los camellos. Caminaron hasta llegar a un oasis donde los mercaderes decidieron.

-Tengo una idea- Susurró Twilight. En ese momento, puesto que tenía una sortija inhibidora sobre su cuerno, la Princesa de la Amistad mordisqueó la soga en el cuello de Fluttershy, pero sus dientes no eran lo bastante fuertes, así que dejó que Applejack lo hiciera, sus mandíbulas eran tan fuertes como los de un tejón obsesionado-.

-Fluttershy, necesito que uses una de tus plumas para infundirles a al jefe de estos camellos el estornudo de su vida–

-Pero yo…-

-¡Por favor!-Suplico la princesa

-(Suspiro) Esta bien-

Fluttershy con la cadenas en sus cascos se deslizo hacia uel líder camello de los mercaderes, quitó una pluma de sus alas, pidió perdón por lo que iba a hacer y le hizo cosquillas sobre su nariz, continuó haciéndolo hasta que el mercader empezó a estornudar como ratón en una bodega de pimienta, tanto que dejo caer la varita que controla el anillo. Fluttershy tomó la pluma, la arrojo a Twilight la cual uso para liberar su cuerno y con un hechizo de transportación fueron llevadas lejos del oasis, dejando sus ataduras atrás.

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Busquemos a las demás y salvemos a Starlight!-

Devuelta a la Ciudad Antigua, Rarity estaba sentada en el salón del trono siendo reverenciada por los habitantes de la ciudad en compañía de Rainbow y Pinkie. La pony rosada estaba vestida como de guardia con un espada en la mano y una cara rabiosa en actitud defensiva, al parecer fue nombrada la guardaespaldas de Rairty y se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel.

-¡NO SE DETENGAN AMADOS SUBDITOS. ALABEN A SU REINA TODA PODEROSA!- Gritó Rarity a la multitud.

-A mi también me gusta que me alaben todo el tiempo, ¡pero esto es ridículo!- Se dijo así misma Rainbow Dash.

Las alabanzas continuaron cuando entró Sobik con el recipiente en la mano.

-Veo que trajiste un obsequio para mí-

-No exactamente su majestad, verá, en este recipiente se encuentra su espíritu y necesita de su cuerpo para que pueda gobernar, solo así se cumplirá la profecía-

-Ah bueno, en ese caso déjenlo sobre la…!MOMENTO¡ !QUE!-

-" _La viva imagen de la reina Raris será elegida para albergar su espíritu y gobernar por otros mil años_ ", así lo dicen las escritura-

Sobik abrió el recipiente, de ella salió un fantasma igual a Rarity.

-¡Descuida Rarity! ¡Nosotras te protegeremos!- Rainbow y Pinkie se pusieron delante de su amiga en posición defensiva, pero cuando voltearon la cabeza se dieron cuenta de que la unicornio ya se había escapado.

-¿A dónde se fue?- Preguntó Pinkie.

Al ver la expresión tenebrosa del fantasma, Rainbow y Pinkie tomaron la decisión de huir también.

Rarity estuvo corriendo por toda la ciudad, cruzo por varias calles y doblo hacia un callejón donde encontró a una manada de chacales rayados que no parecían haber comido en mucho tiempo. La unicornio se asustó tanto que pegó un brinco hacia la cornisa del edificio. La pobre unicornio estaba tratando de subir cuando se le apareció el fantasma. -¡No te me acerques! ¡Shoo! ¡Shoo! ¡Vete! ¡Ya fui poseída una vez y no me pareció divertido!-, pero el espíritu acabó por tomar su cuerpo. La poseída Rarity se soltó de la cornisa y rodeada de una magia fantasmal, sus ojos de igual forma brillaban con gran intensidad. Se soltó de la cornisa y levitó por los aires hacia abajo. Rainbow y Pinkie habían llegado hacia la entrada de ese mismo callejón y vieron a su amiga aterrizar gracias a la magia que lo envolvía.

-¡Rarity! ¿A dónde te metiste? ¿Cómo esperas que sea tu guardaespaldas si te desapareces de repente?- Dijo Pinkie

-¡Olvídense de eso! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Dijo Rainbow. -¿Ehh? ¿Rarity?-

Pero en lugar de responder, la unicornio uso su magia para encerrar a las 2 ponies en una jaula.

-¡Que clase de truco es este Rarity!- Exclamo Rainbow.

-No hay truco. ¡Ustedes han abandonado a su reina y por eso deberán pagar!-

Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy estaban acercándose al templo cuando chocaron con Starlight y las doncellas, cuando se recuperaron, la maestra y su estudiante se abrazaron con afecto.

-¡Starlight! ¡Gracias a Celestia que estas a salvo!-

-¿Cómo corrales escaparon?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Eso no importa. Tenemos un problema más gordo entre cascos-

-La reina Celopetra ha despertado y no esta de muy buen humor que digamos- Agregó una de las doncellas.

-He leído sobre la maldición de Cleopetra, dice que si se le retira el rubí de su corona, despertará buscando venganza en contra de todo aquel pony que ose profanar sus tesoros-

-Eso no suena bien- Dijo Fluttershy

-Debemos buscar la manera de devolverá a su sarcófago antes de que… Momento ¿Dónde están las demás?-

-Nos separamos luego de que quedamos atrapadas en ese tornado de arena, no tengo idea de a donde volaron-

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar- Azzizi llegó sostenida de las garras de un enorme halcón.

Al llegar el amanecer, en las afueras de la ciudad antigua, Rainbow y Pinkie Pie fueron atadas bocarriba con sogas sostenidas por estacas clavadas en a la arena. Rainbow se esforzaba por liberarse mientras Rariry poseída por el espíritu contemplaba sentada en un asiento portátil sostenido por 4 esclavos.

-Es inútil, cuando el sol se eleve, ambas quedaran tan marchitas como una flor sobre sembrada en una pila de sal-

-A mi no me gustan la flores con demasiada sal, de hecho, no me gusta mucho la sal- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-No se a que estes jugando Rarity, pero si nos liberas, olvidaremos este malentendido-

-Volveré más tarde para ver que tan bronceadas están-

Rarity ordenó a sus esclavos volver a la ciudad. Pasaron horas después del amanecer, la pegaso y la pony estaban literalmente derritiéndose mientras observaban a los buitres volando alrededor del sol.

-Pinkie, como no se si vayamos a sobrevivir, quiero confesarte una cosa-

Entre los jadeos de sed, la pony rosada no evitó sonrojarse. –Rainbow, no esperaba que tu…-

-¡Fui yo quien se comió el pastel de cumpleaños de los cake!-

-¡QUEEE!-

Los buitres ya se estaban reuniendo en suelo para devorar a las ponies, pero fueron ahuyentados por una enorme sombra que cubría el sol dando alivio a Rainbow y Pinkie que ya se estaban asando con el calor del sol. La sombra era del halcón de Azzizi que aterrizaba cerca de las ponies, de su lomo se bajaron Starlight Glimmer y Applejack para liberar a sus amigas.

-Gracias chicas, ya me estaba volviendo hamburguesa de pony- Dijp aliviada Rainbow.

-Dímelo a mí, mi pelaje se estaba inflando como roseta de maíz- Dijo Pinkie.

-Luego de encontrar a Starlight, íbamos camino al puerto cuando las vimos atadas al suelo como si fueran semillas de manzana secándose al sol ¿Quién les hizo esto?-Dijo Applejack.

-No lo van a creer, pero al parecer nuestra amiga fue poseída por alguna clase de espíritu maligno, otra vez (MLP # 5-8 ) ¿Qué tal ustedes?-

-Nada mal considerando que estuve a punto de ser sacrificada, pero ahora tenemos otro problema entre cascos-

¿Qué clase de problema? ¿Acaso despertaron a una momia?-

La unicornio y la pony terrestre se miraron una a la otra.

-Saben algo, estoy empezando a odiar el Antiguo Equipto- Dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

Danubis había logrado escapar de la momia, voló encima de uno de sus guardias hasta palacio. El príncipe estaba leyendo unos pairos en su habitación cuando el chacaloide entró por el balcón chocando con el piso, deslizándose hasta los pies del prinicpe.

-¿¡Que significa esto Danubis!?-

Danubis estaba todo apachurrado con la lengua hacia fuera, alzo un dedo y dijo mareado al príncipe –Su majestad, me temo que su madre se encuentra de muy mal humor-.


	5. Cap 5: El demonio de arena

**Capitulo 4: El Demonio de Arena**

En la ciudad antigua, Rarity quien fue coronada como reina de la Ciudad Antigua, estaba recibiendo las ofrendas de sus súbditos, los objetos ofrecidos iban desde joyas y vestidos hasta alimentos recién cultivados. La reina no dudo ni un segundo en ataviarse con las prendas, estaba tan complacida como su sacerdote Sobik.

-Me alegro que le hayan gustado los tributos su majestad, no desea alguna otra cosa.

-Por el momento estoy satisfecha Sobik, solo me gustaría que mis amigas estuvieran aquí para disfrutar conmigo este momento- Por un momento la verdadera Rarity empezó a recuperar el control de su mente. Entonces Sobik sacó una especie vara con una bola de cristal en la punta que brillo cuando la puso cerca de la cabeza de la unicornio.

-¿Amigas? Pero que estoy diciendo, una reina no tiene amigos (bostezo). Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a probar estos lindos vestidos- La reina se retiró a sus aposentos dejando a Sobik a solas con el resto de los tributos.

-Es bueno tenerla de vuelta majestad- El cocodrilo observo su cetro –Pero hasta la realeza necesita algo de persuasión-

La reina pasó varias horas probándose el vestido hasta que se hizo de noche, su último vestido era uno rosado de bailarina persa –Raris, te encantadora- Al sentirse consumida por el sueño, se quito la prenda, apago la vela y se acostó. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad se habían ido también a dormir, incluyendo al gran visir. Bajo el brillo de la luna, unas siluetas se escurrían por los edificios hacia el gran palacio. En el cuarto de la reina. Un bloque del techo se movió abriendo un agujero cuadrado de la cual descendieron 2 ponies alados, Rainbow Dash y Twilight. La reina parecía estar soñando con su príncipe ya que empezó a decir cosas "Oh mi amado Septhmen, ven y adórame con tu bello semblante", extendió sus labios y alzo sus cascos agarrando lo que creía era el rostro de su príncipe, lo acerco a su boca y le dio un enorme beso. Twilight que quito las gafas para dormir y su alteza se dio cuenta de que estaba besando Raibow, quito su hocico de ahí, escupió con repugnancia aquella desagradable muestra de afecto y cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a los guardias, la alicornio le tapo la boca con un su magia.

-Escucha Rarity, no se lo que te sucedió, pero vinimos a llevarte a casa- La princesa libero la boca de la unicornio -¡Sacarme de mi palacio, a esto se le llama secuestro!-

-¡Te estamos salvando Rarity!- Dijo Rainbow- ¡Deja de hacerte la reina del Nilo y larguémonos de aquí!-

-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado, pero ustedes sí! ¡GUARDIAS!-

-¡Rarity espera!- Suplicó Rainbow

La puerta se abrió fuertemente para dejar entrar a los guardias, uno era fornido y el otro era un ñoño, pero estaban bien armados. Las ponies no querían lastimarlos, así que se dejaron capturar. -¿Qué hacemos con ellas su majestad?-

-Ya que no quieren aprender, las usare como sacrifico al Demonio de la Arena-

-¡No más sacrificios por favor!- Protesto Rainbow.

-¡Cierra la boca y camina!- Mientras iban saliendo del cuarto escoltados por los soldados, Twilight vio como el hojo por donde entraron se volvía a cerrar.

En un pueblo lejano Starlight y Azzizi deambulaban entre los ponies que recorrían las calles buscando señas de la momia.

-A jusgar por el ambiente tranquilo de este lugar, no parece que esa momia haya pasado por aquí-Dijo Azzizi.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que advirtamos al jefe para que ponga en alerta a la población y mantener la noticias en boja baja, no queremos desatar el pánic. Por cierto, ¿De donde sacaste ese bolso?- Azzizi llevaba consigo un bolso de casimir –Este no es momento de comprar-

Lo se, pero tenía que ocultar este amuleto en algún lugar –Azzizi lo abrió mostrando un amuleto dorado con forma de anhk –Además combina con mi vestido-

-¡¿Robaste ese amuleto de la tumba?!-

-Tengo que vivir de algo ¿No?-

Entonces un bandido vestido de negro aparecieron delante de ellas -¡Ponte detrás de mi!- Azzizi se colocó detrás de la posadera de Starlight, pero otro apareció por detrás, Starlight podía encargarse de ellos con su magia, pero uno arrojó un polvo mágico hacia ellas que las hizo caer dormidas como árboles.

Al dia siguiente todos los ponies se reunieron en la arena donde se encontraban Twilight y Rainbow atadas por un `poste. Rarity se encontraba en el palco principal usando un vestido blanco con un collar de oro y piedra azules y rojas peinada como las antiguas reinas de Egipto con una diadema de serpiente para rematar, en compañía de Sobik quien dirigió sus palabras al público -¡HABITANTES DE LA CIUDAD ANTIGUA!- El lagarto señaló a las prisioneras con su báculo -¡PARTE DEL RITUAL DE CORNOACIÓN DE SU MAJESTAD INVOLUCRA OFRECER SACRIFCIO AL DEMONIO DE LA ARENA!-

-Creo que se esta refiriendo a nosotras- Dijo la pegaso.

-¡Libérenlo!- Ordenó la reina a Sobik quine transmitió la orden a quienes estaban a cargo de la puerta, removieron el enorme tronco que mantenía cerrada una gigantes puerta de mader de medio arco que abrió sus alas poco a poco para dejar salir a un gigantesco escorpión.

-¡Y te dije como odio a Equipto!- Rainbow estaba sudando de miedo, pero Twilight lo tenía todo controlado, entre el público se encontraban el resto de las ponies vestidas como locales, excepto Pinkie quien estaba vestida como aficionada al beisbol con una gorra con latas de jugo de manzana con popotes integrados que daban a la boca y una manota de fieltro. -¡Que buena vista tengo desde aquí!-

Pero a diferencia de la pony rosa, las demás miraban con miedo al monstruo.

-¡Este no es un espectáculo Pinkie!- Dijo Applejack.

Twilight trataba con su magia de desatar las cadenas que las tenían sujetas a ella y Rainbow Dash.

-¡Date prisa Twilight!-

-¡Eso estoy intentando!-

-Parece ser que Twilight tiene problemas- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Entonces nos toca actuar a nosotras- Dijo la pony campirana.

Las ponies corrieron descendieron por la escalera y saltaron a la arena desde el borde- Todos vieron con intriga aquella locura, pero a la reina y a Sobik no pareció importarles, ahora tendrían más victima para el demonio. Applejack mordisqueo las cadenas que ataban a Rainbow y Pinkie usó una segueta que sacó de su cabello para liberar a Twilight, Fluttershy trataba de dialogar con el monstruo, pero estaba demasiada asustada. La reina empezaba a mostrar incertidumbre el espectáculo -¿Chicas?- Sobik sacó su vara para usarla de nuevo sobre Rarity para devolverla a su personalidad de Raris. Applejack seguía mascando las cadenas como si estuvieran hechas de goma, no tardo mucho en liberar a Rainbow Dash. Pinkie también tuvo éxito en liberar a Twilight.

-Gracias Pinkie, ahora ¡A CORRER!-

El escorpión flageó su cola contra las ponies quienes la esquivaron con tan solo agacharse, Pinkie escaló por un obelisco. El monstruo lo agarró con sus tenazas y lo zarandeo para hacer caer a la pony rosada, entonces Pinkie saltó al siguiente y la siguiente hasta llegar al último, el monstruo con su cola tiró le primer obelisco hacia el segundo causando un efecto dominó, cuando el último obelisco colapsó, Pinkie saltó hacia las caballerizas del coliseo el cual estaba repleto de carrozas de madera con la imagen de la reina, para la pony era suerte ya que ahora tenía un modo de escapar. Las ponies estaban corriendo alrededor de toda la arena huyendo del monstruo, Pinkie les llamó desde la entrada a las cabellerizas diciéndoles -¡POR AQUÍ!- Las ponies entraron, Pinkie les mostró los carruajes y todas con excepción de las pegasos abordaron uno saliendo la pared, pero el escorpión gigante no se iba a dar por vencido, se sumergió en la tierra para luego salir del otro lado.

-Esto no me lo pierdo. Hehehehe. ¡Tráiganme mi carroza!- Ordenó la reina.

A bordo de la carroza recorrieron toda la ciudad destrozando en su camino una carroza conducida por un asno y el cargamento de empaques de paja cayó de forma ordenada formando una pirámide, la cabeza de asno salió del último bloque; luego subió por una pirámide en medio de la plaza, rebotó sobre la nariz de una esfinge con la cabeza de Rarity rompiéndole la nariz, corrieron sobre las escaleras de una torre redonda hasta la cima saltando hacia la torre contigua descendiendo por las escaleras,

La reina se unió a la persecución en su carroza personal en compañía de Sobik jalada por dos súbditos. Pronto dieron alcance a la carroza de las ponies.

-¡No huyan!- Dijo Sobik -¡El demonio tiene hambre!-

-No dejes que un artrópodo gigante haga el trabajo de una reina- Raris saltó a la otra carroza y comenzó a forcejear con Twilight. Sobik miraba con complacencia cuando su carroza saltó por una roca en el camino haciendo que se le cayera la vara que usaba para controlar a la reina -¡Mi vara!-

Los ojos de Rarity comenzaron de brillar se vio como el espíritu que la tenía poseída se fue arrastrada por el viento. -¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago a bordo de esta cosa?-

Continuaron hasta llegar al borde de una orilla de una caída prolongada hacia el rio.

-¡Ahora que!- Preguntó Applejack.

Cuando el monstruo se acercó lo suficiente, Twilight dio la orden para saltar. Tanto las ponies como el Demonio de la Arena caen al rio, pero Twilight y las pegasos agarraron a sus amigas, el monstruo termina zambulléndose en el agua, Fluttershy siente lastima por aquella cosa. Al aterrizar la pegaso amarilla notó algo extraño, el escorpión empezó a encogerse hasta tomar la forma de un animal propio de su tamaño al cual Fluttershy tomó para ponerlo a salvo en tierra. Sobik y el resto de los habitantes se acercaron a ver este suceso. Twilight vio una mancha verde escurriéndose desde donde chayó el escorpión gigante diluyéndose hacia la orilla, tomó una muestra con su caso para echarle un vistazo.

-Nuestro demonio no era más que un bicho aumentado de tamaño con alguna clase de pócima de crecimiento-

-Es claro que todo fue obra del visir- Dijo Rainbow señalando a Sobik.

-Sobik no es ningún visir- Dijo uno de los habitantes de la ciudad, un pony terrestre café crema de melena negra con barba punteada y bigote vestido de jeque -Soy Omar Calcetín, vine de incognito para investigar a Sobik quine es en realidad un estafador buscado por fraude-. Omar sacó un cartel de se busca con la cara de Sobik, al verlo, los habitantes molestos rodearon a Sobik, y selo llevaron lejos con Omar siguiéndolos por detrás, tal vez para evitar un linchamiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rarity?- Pregunto Applejack.

-Con algo de jaqueca, pero estoy bien ¿Díganme que paso?-

-Un espíritu maligno te poseyó, pero tenemos una crisis mayor entre cascos-

-Danubis había vuelto a su biblioteca para consultar un modo de repeler a la amenaza que acababa de despertar, en eso encontró algo que llamo su atención, era un amuleto con forma de anhk parecido al que llevaba Azziz en su bolso, de acuerdo al pergamino, era un talisman para controlar a las momias, con él, podría controlar a la momia para que hiciera todo lo que él le ordenara -¡Debo hallar ese amuleto! Es la clave para tomar este reino-


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡I want my MUMMY!

**Capitulo 6: ¡I want my MUMMY! (¡Quiero a mi MOMIA!)**

Las ponies fueron capaces de rescatar a Starlight de ser sacrificada a una momia, a Rarity del espíritu que la poseyó y a la Ciudad Antigua de un fanático, pero el trabajo de las heroínas aún no había acabado, todavía había que detener a una momia suelta sedienta de almas. Cuando se trata de maldiciones o magia fuera de control, Twilight siempre recurre a los rollos antiguos para buscar información, así que dividió al equipo en 2, una buscaría iría a la biblioteca a conseguir información, mientras que otra se encargaría de contener a la momia.

El príncipe Kosei se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un papiro cuando uno de sus guardias entró de súbito a la habitación -¡Señor!- Por la cara de susto del guardia, intuyó que se traba de algo grave -¡Se nos informa que su madre ha despertado y se encuentra de mal humor!-

La sorpresa hizo que príncipe dejara caer el papiro al suelo, su madre quien llevaba muerta muchos años había despertado de su sueño, pero no en busca de su hijo como madre amorosa, sino como un vampiro sediento de sangre -¿Mi madre?-

-La maldición su excelencia, el sacrifico fue interrumpido y eso desató la ira de la reina-.

Eso significo que Starlight no fue sacrificada para alivio de su majestad, por otra parte, estaba perturbado con la noticia de que su madre había revivido pero de mal humor, mucho más que cuando rompió su florero favorito accidentalmente jugando al balón aquella vez. Como príncipe había sido educad para gobernar, pero lidiar con maldiciones estaba fuera de a sus capacidades, así que solicitó llamó al único experto que podía resolver este problema -¡Llama a Danubis!- El guardia hizo reverencia antes de salir. El príncipe camino hacia la el palco a ver su ciudad, parecía tranquila como siempre, no había señales de que una momia malvada estuviera asustando a la población, puede que aún no se haya corrido el rumor en las calles, el príncipe esperaba que siguiera así. La incertidumbre le hizo recordar el relato de cómo su antepasado, Cleopetra III, fue a Equestria a buscar alimento para su pueblo hambriento a causa de una sequia que asolo al país, su desesperación era tal que secuestró a un príncipe a cambio de alimento, desafortunadamente no fue capaz de lograr su cometido por culpa de una pegaso bromista de nombre Sonambula. El príncipe esfinge aún no estaba listo para enfrentar una crisis, pero estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hallar una solución.

-¿Llamo usted su majestad?- Danubis entró arrodillándose ante el príncipe.

-¿Es cierto que hay una momia deambulando por mi reino?-.

-Es verdad su excelencia. Esas ponies arruinaron el sacrificio y nos pusieron a todos en peligro ¡Deben ser castigadas de inmediato!-

-Primero debemos solucionar el problema de la momia- Al príncipe se le ocurrió una idea –Podríamos ofrecer a las responsables como ofrenda, si ellas despertaron a al reina, que sean ellas mismas quienes calmen la ira, pero tráeme a la unicornio rosa con vida-

-Así se hará su majestad- Danubis se retiró de la habitación, sacando se cetro en de su falda.

-También busca un nuevo grupo de doncellas, pero no esclavas, sino damiselas vírgenes, a ver si eso la calma- Danubis transmitió las ordenes a la guardia real quien de inmediato salió a las calles a arrestar a todas las doncellas jóvenes, desde la más humilde hasta la más pomposa, ningún pony estaba a salvo de esta ola de terror.

En las afueras de la ciudad, las Mane 7 se organizaron para resolver el problema –Escuche que la biblioteca de Esfinjandría es de las más grandes, podría haber un hechizo para revertir la maldición de la momia. Stalright y yo o iremos a buscar el pergamino mientras ustedes se encargarán de proteger a los habitantes de la ciudad-

-¡Temas Twilight- Dijo Rainbow Dash posando como modelo en el aire! –¡Esa momia lamentará haber salido de su cómoda cama!- Todas estaban de acuerdo con Rainbow, menos Fluttershy a quien le hecho de enfrentar a una momia enojada le hacia tintinear de pavor.

Twilight y Starlight entraron sigilosamente a la ciudad guiadas por Azzizi. Había carteles con la imagen de Stalright en la cara, por lo que la unicornio tenía miedo de ser reconocida. Con la ayuda de Azzizi, las ponies pudieron llegar ala biblioteca sin problema –Ahí la tienen señoritas, la Gran Biblioteca de Esfinjandría-

-Te agradecemos mucho, ahora es momento de que regreses a tu hogar- Dijo Twilight.

-Quiero quedarme para ayudar-

-Ya nos ayudaste lo suficiente- Twilight le acarició el pelo a la pequeña pony. Azzizi le dio la razón, había estado demasiado tiempo fuera, así que se inclinó dando las gracias y se fue. Al abrir la puerta con magia, la princesa nerd quedó fascinada por la enorme cantidad de pergaminos que había dentro, tenía un impulso irresistible de leerlos todos, pero estaba consiente de no había tiempo, así empezó por la sección de magia antigua.

Twilight y Starlight pasaron una hora entera estudiando los rollos hasta que la unicornio encontró algo relacionado con la momia -¡Twilight mira esto!- Twilight se acercó a mirar, el rollo tenía la ilustración de una momia esfinge y a un hechicero portando un cetro como el de Sobik, excepto que este era de color rojo, eso les hizo entender que el cetro era la clave para detener a la momia; según el rollo, se encontraba dentro de la tumba. -¡El cetro!- Exclamó la princesa -¡Hay que buscarlo!- Twilight se dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido que chocó contra un librero que colapso con otro causando un efecto domino, el desastre fue tal que el ruido llamó la atención de unos guardias que patrullaban afuera, al ver el destrozo que causo, la princesa no hizo más que sonrojarse y reír de pena.

-Contigo a cargo, tu biblioteca del roble se habría destruido de todos modos- Dijo Starlight molesta con sarcasmo.

Los guardias que oyeron el escandalo entraron de golpe al recinto y encontraron a las 2 ponies con casi toda la biblioteca destruida. -¡ATO AHÍ!- Twilight uso su hechizo de teletransportación dejando atónitos a los guardias antes de reaparecer detrás de ellos y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras. En su huida encontraron a otro grupo de guardias, así que dieron vuelta por la derecha y luego por la izquierda. Twilight volando y Stalright corriendo, llegaron a un callejón sin salida, podían escuchar el barullo de los guardias diciendo -¡POR AHÍ!- Era claro que estaban atrapadas, Twilight podía salir volando, pero no iba a dejar a su amiga, así que se arriesgo en volver a utilizar un hechizo de teletransportación para pasar al otro lado del muro. Reaparecieron dentro de lo que parecía ser un almacén lleno de cantaros de barro, Starlight se acercó a uno de ellos y bebió un sorbo de su contenido.

-Es vino-

-Estamos dentro de un almacén de vino, pero ¿De quien?- Preguntó Twilight. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, era una esfinge calva con traje de lacayo, detrás de él, había un gran salón de banquetes lleno de cortesanos con copas de oro en las patas, algunos haciendo actos obsenos; bailarinas con trajes exóticos, otras sin nada puesto, y un montón de guardias armados que se acercaron con las lanzas apuntando. Se estaba celebrando una fiesta, una fiesta real, las ponies habían dado a parar al almacén de vino del palacio.

-Si algún pony de aquí tiene una maldición Twilight, eres tú- Volvió a decir Stalright con molesta seriedad.

En su recinto Danubis y un ayudante suyo, un chacal gordito de baja estatura vistiendo una túnica paupérrimo estaban estudiando el pergamino que habían encontrado en la biblioteca. –Estos cetros fueron diseñados para contener y controlar espíritus y criaturas del mundo de los muertos, el azul para la magia blanca, el rojo para la negra. Con ella podría controlar a nuestra momia recién renacida y usarla para controlar el reino- Dijo Danubis.

-Creí que solo bastaba con manipular al príncipe- Dijo el ayudante.

-Es más listo de lo que pensábamos, habrá que quitarlo del camino y que mejor que ofrecerlo como sacrificio a la momia- Danubis rió agudamente.

-¿ Y tiene idea de donde puede estar ese cetro'-

-Según el papiro, el cetro rojo se encuentra en la tumba de la reina Celopetra- Pero necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ir por ella –Dime ¿Capturaron a los bandidos que trataron se robar el recinto durante la ceremonia?-

-Si mi señor, los tenemos encerrados en lo calabozos, tenía pensado dárselos a lo rocadrilos en la mañana-

-No, tengo un trabajo especial para ellos-

Encadenadas y con grilletes cubriendo sus cuernos, las dos magas fueron llevadas ante el príncipe Kosei, sentado en su trono con una actitud rígida. El pesar de lo que Stalright creía, el no aprobaba el sacrificio, pero como príncipe debía obedecer las leyes y ahora parecía que la necesidad era real. Su actitud fría cambio cuando vio a Stalright entrar al salón, aunque mostró cierta emoción al ver a a la unicornio de nuevo frente a él como la primera vez, ella no parecía muy feilz. -¡Starlight!- El príncipe estaba contento de ver de nuevo a la unicornio, tanto que quiso darle un abrazo, pero sería inoportuno –Me alegro verte de nuevo-

-¡Yo no!- Stalright estaba molesta con aquel príncipe, tanto por el hecho de estar a punto de ser sacrificada como por el hecho de tener esclavos. –Después de todo lo que he visto, he llegado a la conclusión de que no me agradas- El príncipe se sintió decepcionado al oír esto.

–Te di oportunidad de salvarte, ahora lo vuelvo hacer. Esta vez no pediré nada a cambio, eres libre de irte cuando gustes-

-¿Qué hay de mi amiga?- El príncipe fijo su mirada en Twilight -¡Por su culpa hay una momia suelta en el reino. Pagará su ofensa tomando tu lugar en el sacrificio junto al resto de sus amiga!-

-¡Óyeme!- Protesto Starlight -¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Con el debido respeto su alteza…- Twilight quiso explicar, pero fue interrumpido por el príncipe.

-¡SILENCIO!- No había manera de hacer cambiar al príncipe de idea -¡Encuentren a sus amigas y lleven a esta intrusa ante mi madre con mis respetos!-.

Los guardia tomaron a Twilight. Stalright no podía permitir que su amiga fuera ofrecida en sacrificio, sólo había una manera de salvarla.

-¡Exijo que me intercambien por ella!- Todos los presentes dijeron un enorme ¡¿QUE?!

-¡¿Estas segura de lo que estas pidiendo?!- El príncipe se mostró perturbado ante esta decisión.

-¡Absolutamente! ¡No dejare que mi amiga se alimento de un cadáver de chorrocientos años, sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar!-

-Stalright, no…- Dijo asustada Twilight.

-Tu has hecho mucho por mi, déjame ahora devolverte el favor-

-¡Starlight!- Interrumpió el príncipe -¿Estas segura de lo que estas pidiendo?-

La mirada de la unicornio lo decía todo, el príncipe no quería sacrificarla de nuevo, pero su semblante mostraba determinación, no habría manera de hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Muy bien- Kosei ordenó liberar a la alicornio. Twilight se acercó a su amiga para tratarla de hacerla cambiar de idea –Tu sólo concéntrate en devolver a esa momia a la cama, yo estaré bien- Twilight convencida de lo que dijo su alumna, la dejó para ir en busca del cetro que pondría fin a la maldición.

Rainbow se encontraba volando por las calles mientras que las otras ponies se encontraban vigilando al ciudad desde una azotea, Rainbow, Pinkie y Applejack usaban unos binoculares, Rarity, usando un vestido islámico y ante la mirada molesta de Applejack, estaba ocupada probándose un perfume de jazmín; Fluttershy como era de esperarse estaba oculta debajo de una alfombra rezando y temblando de miedo.

-Sin novedad capitán- Dijo Pinkie Pie-

-Con suerte esa momia le dolió la reumas con este frio y se resignó volver a lecho- Dijo Applejack.

-De cualquier modo le tengo reservada una superfiesta de buenos días- Dijo Pinkie Pie sacando su nueva bazooka de fiestas –O noches en este caso-

Entonces aterrizó exaltada Rainbow Dash -¡Volé hacia el mara de dunas y encontré a la criatura camino hacia acá!-

-¿Qué tan lejos está?- Preguntó Applejack.

-A medio día según mis cálculos, pero ya saben los mala que soy en matemáticas, así que puede ser más o puede ser menos-

-Espero que Twilight y Starlight hayan…-

En ese momento Twilight también hizo su entrada -¡Ya sabemos como vencer a la momia!- Cuando preguntaron que pasó con Stalright, Twilight dijo que había vuelto a ser capturada y ofrecida como ofrenda a la momia-

-¿Significa que hay que salvarla otra vez?-

-Esta vez acepto sacrificarse ella misma. La única manera de salvarla es recuperando el cetro-

-¿Cetro?- Preguntaron todas al unísono.

-Les explicaré en el camino-

En el cuarto donde se encontraba prisionera la primera vez, Stalright, de nuevo usando aquel vestido blanco, contemplaba el panorama nocturno desde el balcón, todo parecía tan pacífico, tan tranquilo, no había indicios de que una momia hambrienta deambulara por las calles, de echo, empezaba a cuestionarse si eso era verdad o solo era un fraude, por su bien, esperaba que así fuera. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un grupo nuevo de doncellas, esta vez conformada tanto por ponies como por esfinges, una joven esfinge no quería entrar, lloraba tratando de zafarse de la dura mano del guardia, la aventó y cerro la puerta, otra pony se acerco para consolarla y le sacó la lengua a aquel guardia detrás de la entrada.

-Supongo que ustedes fueron seleccionadas para el sacrificio- Pregunto Stalright.

-A la vieja esa no le vasto cenar esclavas, ahora quiere damiselas- Dijo una esfinge con acento presuntuoso.

-Yo sólo ayudo a mis padres en el negocio de las alfombras- Dijo otra esfinge.

-Ellos vinieron a mi casa, me pusieron esta ropa y me trajeron acá sin siquiera preguntarme-

A diferencia del grupo anterior, a este no le parecía la idea de morir, eran libres y tenían mucho por delante. Varias de ellas apenas eran niñas, era entendible que estuvieran asustadas, las más pequeñas no hacían mas que llorar pidiendo que su mami viniera a rescatarlas. Tanto ponies como esfinges estaban metidas en el mismo lio, no era momento para diferencias, era momento de encontrar una manera de escapar, pero la unicornio debía esperar a que sus amigas encontraran el cetro -Entiendo su molestia chicas, pero descuiden, mis amigas encontraran la solución-.

Luego de un par de horas de vuelo, Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow volvieron a la tumba donde empezó a todo. Pinkie como sabueso olfateó el suelo en busca de alguna pista, el rastreo llevó a las ponies hasta la cámara. -¡Miren este lugar!- Dijo Rainbow Dash –Es el sueño de Rarity hecho realidad- La cámara estaba llena de tesoros, así que Twilight ordenó a Pinkie olfatear entre el oro. –Si hay un centro aquí, mi súper olfato lo encontrará- Mientras tanto la princesa y la pegaso se acercaron a los muros a leer los jeroglíficos. En el mural que vio Rainbow, vio la imagen de Somnabula haciendo frente a la esfinge de San Palomino, en su mural, Twiilight vio una imagen de una momia y un sacerdote haciéndole frente con un cetro, debajo había una inscripción que decía:

" _La llave del sarcófago se hace invisible bajo la sombra de la garra de una ladrona_ "

-¿La llave del sarcófago? Se esta refiriendo a…- Entonces escucharon un disparo, las ponies voltearon y vieron a los bandidos que habían entrado al templo anteriormente.

-Lo siento chicas, pero nosotros llegamos primero-

De vuelta a palacio, Starlight había sido llamada ante el príncipe Kosei, los guardias de palacio la arrastraron y la aventaron por la entrada hacia los pies de su alteza, Kosei quiso ayudarla a levantarse, pero Stalrigtht no o permitió.

-¡Déjame yo puedo sola!-

–Escucha Kosei- Puso su casco sobre el hombro del príncipe –Tu también me agradas, pero he tomado mi decisión, es momento de que tu tomes la tuya y decidas que clase de gobernante quieres ser- Por último le dio un beso en la frente y se unió a las otras chicas. Todas se reunieron en la cima de la pirámide a esperar su destino.

-Lamento mucho la brusquedad de mis guardias, pero necesitaba hablar contigo por una última vez-

-Déjame adivinar, quieres que me case contigo ¿No?

-Cuando escapaste de la tumba me sentí aliviado, pero a la vez triste; tenía el consuelo de saber que estabas a salvo. Ahora tenemos otra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo- Kosei se arrodillo ante la unicornio y sacó la caja con el anillo de su túnica para proponerle matrimonio a Starlight una vez más -Si te casas conmigo, serás princesa de Equipto, te juro por mi madre daré todo lo que tengo para hacerte feliz-

-No te rindes tan fácilmente ¿Cierto?-

-¡No quiero que nada malo te pase!-

La unicornio aventó con su casco la sortija a la arena -¡Soy incapaz de amar a un pony que trata a su pueblo así!- Stalirght mostró mucho coraje en contra de aquel pequeño príncipe, al ver su mirada comprendió que estaba exagerando, así que aminoró su temperamento. -Lo siento, pero este asunto de los sacrificios me pone de mal humor. No digo que seas un mal príncipe, pero siempre existe una mejor solución-

-¿Cual?-

-Eso debes descubrirlo tu mismo, y el hacerme tu esposa no ayudará en nada-

-¡Aún no lo entiendes!- El príncipe expreso sus emociones por vez primera -¡Me he sentido atraído por ti desde la primera vez que te vi! ¡Te lo suplico, se mi esposa!-

-Dijiste que me darías lo que fuera para hacerme feliz ¿Eso incluye a mi amigas?-

Ante esa pregunta, la actitud del príncipe cambió bruscamente, guardó el anillo de nuevo, se levanto y camino hacia la ventana dando la espalda a la unicornio. -¡Tus amigas han traído la ruina a mi reino! ¡Serán el alimento de la momia!-

-¡No puedes permitir que eso pase! ¡No fue culpa suya!-

-Alguien tiene que pagar, ellas que mi pueblo-

-¿Qué me dices de los esclavos? ¿De las doncellas a quienes van a sacrificar también? ¿No son parte de tu pueblo también?-

Kosei no respondió a esa pregunta –Soy príncipe y a la vez rey, y a veces un rey tiene que ser firme- La actitud del príncipe había pasado de enamorado a obstinado.

-¿A que precio? Intercambiar vidas por otras no es la manera-

El príncipe tampoco respondió a esa pregunta y en su lugar respondió con otro cuestionamiento -¿Eso significa que no?-

-Nunca cambiaria a mis amigas ni por el trono de Equestria-

-Que así sea- Kosei llamó sus guardias para llevarse a Starlight mientras el príncipe se poso sobre el barandal de su ventana para ver la ciudad. Antes de que la sacar de la habitación, la unicornio volteó hacia el príncipe por última vez –Hemos descubierto la manera de cómo detener la maldición, mis amigas vendrán y nos salvarán, ya lo verás-. Al salir, Kosei volteó de nuevo hacia la ciudad, reflexionó sobre lo que dijo Starlight le acababa de decir y se preguntó por vez si primera si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto en ofrecer sacrificios a cambio de garantizar la paz. -¿Qué haría un rey justo?- Se preguntó a si mismo.

Los bandidos apuntaban con sus armas a las ponies, aunque eran sólo resorteras, podían infringir mucho daño.

-¡Te conozco!- Rainbow pareció reconocer a la líder –Eres Lady Amanda, del libro "Daring Do y la tumba del faraón"-

-¡No me recuerdes a esa aguafiestas!- Lady Amanda apuntó a la cabeza de Rainbow.

-Si quieren el tesoro, adelante, pero antes déjenos buscar el Cetro de Ra, es lo único que puede detener a la momia-

La líder con una leve sonrisa dijo –Fue una suerte que escapáramos de esa cosa, lo que haga de ahora en adelante no es asunto nuestro.

-¿Por qué quieren el cetro?- pregunto Twilight.

-Nos metieron en un calabozo después de nuestra primera visita a este lugar, pero nos dejaron ir y nos pagaron un adelanto por ese cetro y si es tan valioso como lo dicen, entonces también lo queremos-

-¡Muy bien! -Rainbow se puso la defensiva -¡Tengan su pago entonces!- La pegaso se abalanzó sobre los bandidos -¡Rainbow no!- Grito la alicornio, los bandidos empezaron a disparar, pero la pegasos pudo esquivarlos todos, los proyectiles apneas y avanzaban unos centímetros ante su veloz mirada. Golpeó a los bandidos arrojándolos a todos lados, uno que cayo cerca del tesoro recargó su resortera para disparar de nuevo, pero Pinkie salió de entre las monedas para golpearlo con una charola de oro.

-¡Vayámonos de aquí!- Twilight le arrebató a Lady Amanda su arma y las ponies salieron corriendo de la cámara. Corrieron por todos los tuneles, algunos llevaban al mismo lugar –Parece ser que estamos adentro de un laberinto- Dijo Twilgiht. Escucharon las voces venir hacia ellas. Pinkie señaló una dirección con su melena -¡Por ahí!- Las ponies corrieron hacia otra cámara, pero esta no había nada excepto la enorme estatua de una esfinge. –Conozco a esa esfinge, es la de la historia de Somnambula. Twilight recordó el enigma del mural y comprendió a que se refería. -¡Eso es! ¡La esfinge fue al reino de Hisan a robar el Collar de la Perdición! ¡Ella es la ladrona!- Twlight se acero a los pies de la estatua, cerca del pie derecho encontró el jeroglífico de una gato en una loza de la base, en Equipto, los gatos eran los guardianes de las tumbas, Twilight hundió aquella loza, para sorpresa de las ponies, la pata se levando, debajo había un agujero, dentro se encontraba el susodicho cetro. -¡Lo encontramos!- Pero en ese momento llegaron los bandidos.

-Gracias por encontrar el cetro por nosotros ahora lo tomaremos-

-No creo que el guardián este de acuerdo-

-¿Cual guardián?-

Twilight uso un hechizo de animación para infundir vida a la estatua, que lo primero que hizo fue rugir a los bandidos, haciendo que estos gritaran de terror y salieran huyendo cual conejos asustados, después de salir, la esfinge fue tras ellos rompiendo la salida por lo grande que era, dejando un enorme agujero.

-Los mantendrá entretenidos por un rato. Vamos ponies, tenemos una momia de adormilar- Dijo Twilight entusiasmada.

-¡Oh si!- Dijo Rainbow Dash -Pero que hay de Starlight ¿Como vamos a rescatarla?-

-Descuida RD, tengo un plan- Luego la alicornio salió volando.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Piyamada espeluznante!- Pinkie se cubrió de vendas con una voltereta y salió corriendo tras Twilight .

-¡Oigan espérenme!- Rainbow fue la última en salir.

En las afueras de la ciudad, Stalright y las doncellas eran llevadas en una carreta hasta fuera de la ciudad donde había una pirámide trapezoide, en la base de la escalera había una hilera de sacerdotes con antorchas, en la cima de la pirámide se encontraba Danubis recitado una oración en voz alta a la momia ofreciendo a las doncellas. Detrás del carruaje de las doncellas, se encontraba el del príncipe siguiéndolas por detrás, se distinguía por su cubierta aurea y un labrado del sol en parte de adelante. Uno de esos monjes fue a recibir a las damisela, Starlight fue la última en descender, el príncipe y la unicornio se miraron uno al otro por última vez, ella siguió su camino y Kosei salió de aquel lugar -¡No!- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría hacia su carruaje -¡No puedo hacer esto!- Subió a uso vehículo y ordenó a sus conductores a salir de inmediato.

Desde lejos Rarity, Fluttershy; que aún seguía bajo una alfombra, y Applejack miraban el espectáculo, pero debían esperar a que Twilight regresara con el artefacto, si se apresuraban en actuar, ejecutarían a las chicas y a Starlight también, lp mejor era seguir esperando, pero tiempo no estaba a su favor. Los sacerdotes rodearon alas doncellas y las cubrieron con humo de incienso mientras recitaban unas plegarias.

-¿Hasta cuando debemos esperar?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Hasta que ese esperpento aparezca- Contesto Rarity.

-Tal vez debamos pensar en algún plan de respaldo por si esa cosa llega antes que Twilight-

-¡¿Estas diciendo que debemos enfrentar a la criatura?!- Dijo Rarity

-¡Es un suicidio!- Fluttershy desde su escondite. Era una pony valiente cuando el momento lo ameritaba, pero en esta ocasión, no.

-Luego de salvar a Equestria varias veces, vencer a un esperpento cubierto de papel higiénico no debería de ser problema- Dijo Applejack.

-Que bueno que lo dices por que ¡CREO QUE YA ESTA AQUÍ!- La melena de Rarity se erizó en cuanto vio a un pony cubierto de vendas sucias, alas deterioradas y una cara mortuoria emerger de la arena, asustando también a la multitud, en especial a Stalright y a las doncellas. -¡ESTAMOS CONDENADAS!- Dijo una de las presentes, incluso Starlight empezaba a perder la fe. La momia se acercaba lentamente arrastrando su pie trasero. Los presentes se hicieron de lado para dejar pasar a la criatura.

-La momia ya esta aquí y esos ineptos aún no han llegado- Dijo Danubis algo nervioso –A lo mejor esas ponies encontraron el cetro primero, si es así ellas vendrán y entonces yo se los arrebataré-

Las ponies tenían que hacer algo -¡Que corrales estamos esperando!- Applejack se ajusto el sombrero y se preparó a saltar a la acción cuando Rarity la detuvo de su cola con su magia -¡No Applejack! ¡MIRA!- La unicornio señaló ala momia, entonces la pony vaquera observo una pelusa rosada saliendo de entre las bandas de la cabeza de la criatura, entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Pinkie Pie con un disfraz. –A juzgar por el cabello rosado de esa momia, yo creo que nuestras amigas ya están aquí- Dijo segura Applejakck.

La pony rosada vestida de momia se dio paso entre los sacerdotes que se quedaron atónitos ante su presencia, mientras avanzada decía cosas como: Su reina ha regresado, todos inclínense ante mí ¡O ME LOS COMERÉ!- Todos los presentes de arrodillaron incluyendo a Danubis, que a pesar de mostrar reverencia, tenía susu dudas. La momia empezó a subir las escaleras mientras gemía y sacaba la lengua para hacer ruidos molestos. A llegar a la cima, las doncellas se abrazaron entre si temblando, sudando y tambaleando con la boca abierta, la momia siguió acercándose hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Starlight quien estaba temrosa, pero dispuesta a proteger a sus nuevas amigas, pero la momia movió una venda de su cara de dejar ver su ojo enorme para hacerle guiños, entonces Starlight se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Pinkie, quien le respondió con una leve sonrisa. –Hora del show- Dijo Pinkie en voz baja, se volvió a cubrir el ojo y retomó su papel. -AHORA ME LAS VOY A COMER A USTEDES-

Starlight le siguió la corriente –¡Por Celestia!- La unicornio se puso el casco sobre la cabeza representando el papel de damisela en desgracia -¡Y ahora que vamos a hacer!-

La momia Pinkie se acercó con la boca abierta a punto de devorar a Starlight cuando sacó su cañón de fiestas y disparó hacia la multitud para subirlos de un humo rosado, fue en ese instante cuando las doncellas guiadas por Starlight bajaron de la pirámide para escapar mientras todos tosían a causa del humo –(tose) (tose) ¡No se queden ahí tarados!- Dijo Danubis –(tose) (tose) ¡Vayan por ellas!- Los guardias fueron tras las doncellas que huyeron hacia el desierto, desde la distancia, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy salieron de entre las rocas a detener a los guardias, Pinkie también se quedó a la refriega. Applejack y Rarity hiceron gala de sus habilidades de combate, mientras que Fluttershy hacia uso de la diplomacia –¿Han considerado en dedicarse a criar camellos?-

Starlight y las doncellas corrieron a cierta distancia cuando vieron a Rainbow y Twilight haciendo señas a una especie de velero terrestre oculto detrás de una duna, cortesía del padre de Azzizi; la unicornio y las doncellas abordaron el transporte; al poco tiempo se le unieron las demás ponies luego de darle una paliza a los guardias; Rainbow usó su alas para impulsar las velas y abrirse camino entre la arena. El príncipe Kosei gritó le nombre de Starlight alzando su garra hacia la dirección de la nave, la unicornio vio una mirada de tristeza en sus ojo, sintió algo de pena, pero mejor volteó su la cara hacia el frente dejando que aquella expresión desapareciera a la distancia. Twilight aterrizó en la nave a abrazar a su alumna –Me alegra mucho que estés a salvo-.

-Yo igual-

-¡Lo hicimos!- Grito Applejack.

-Realmente hiciste una buena actuación Pinkie, estábamos convencidas de que tu eras la momia- Dijo Starlight.

-No fue nada- Dijo Pinkie complacida de si misma.

-Por lo que a mi respecta- Dijo Rarity –Estoy cansada de toda esta arena, mis pezuñas están llenas, quiero volver a casa cuanto antes-

-Me alegra que esto haya terminado- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Lastima que esa momia no haya aparecido, le hubiera dado la lección de su muerte- Dijo Rainbow dash

El plan pareció tener éxito, pero entonces, a solo unos metros de emprender la huida, un tornado de arena se levanto al frente del camino revelando a la verdadera momia.

-Yo y mi boca- Dijo Rainbow Dash

La momia uso su magia para levantar la arena como si algo hubiera explotado en la parte de abajo, la columna de arena se alzó sobre la barcaza haciéndola volar por los aires junto con las ponies que cayeron sobre la arena, Pinkie quedo con su cola y la parte superior de su trasero hacia arriba mientras que Rarity se levantó sacudiéndose los granos de su melena, Twilight y las pegasos evitaron caer usando sus alas. Las doncellas y las demás ponies se levantaron y pusieron sus miradas sobre la momia. Fluttershy dio un grito y se fue a enterrar bajo la arena junto a Pinkie.

-Así que esta es la famosa momia a la que tanto temen- Dijo Rainbow Dash -¡YO ME HARÉ CARGO DE ELLA!- Rainbow se abalanzó sobre la criatura, pero esta uso un hechizo para inmovilizar las alas de la pegaso haciendo que la pegaso se precipitara sobre la arena.

Appelejack sacó su lazo del sombrero para amarrar al monstruo pero antes de sujetarla, usó de nuevo su magia para hacer que la soga amarrara a la vaquera de sus patas como Trixie lo había hecho en su primera presentación. -¡Odio cuando hacen eso!-

La siguiente en atacar fue Twilght, lanzo un rayo con su cuerno, al golpear a la criatura, esta disolvió convirtiéndose en polvo, la princesa creyó haber vencido al monstruo, pero esta se reintegró detrás de la alicornio y la envolvió con sus vendas como una araña envolviendo a una mosca. Twilight se retorcia tratando de zafarse, pero su envoltura era tan dura como un alambre. La siguiente en hacerle frente era Stalright, su primer truco fue la multiplicación, la momia le lanzo vendajes hacia las replicas tratando de envolverla a ella también, pero esta traspasaban a las dobles como si solo se trataran de espejismo, la intención era mantener distraída a la momia para que la unicornio se escabullera por detrás escudriñándose bajo la arena. La unicornio salió como la momia lo había hecho y uso un hechizo denominado _Rociador de almidón olor cereza_ (Ese era el nombre). Con su magia hizo aparecer una enorme lata de sprite y con ella roció a la momia con partículas enorme con forma d eflor de cereza. La momia gruño queriendo decir que eso no serviría de nada, pero cuando lanzó sus vendas, estas empezaron a endurecerse al igual que la ropa es sumergida en almidón quedándose suspendidas en el aire, la propia momia empezó a endurecerse como si sus vendas estuvieran cubiertas con yeso, hasta quedar convertida en estaua.

-¡Starlight eso fue brillante!- Dijo Twilight.

-Gracias, pero no durara mucho, es momento de utilizar el cetro que encontraron antes de que se libere-

-Cierto- Twlight saca el cetro con la intención de usarla en contra de la momia, pero Danubis que estaba cerca observándolo todo, sale de su escondite y empuja a la princesa para arrebatarle el cetro -¡AHORA TENGO EL CONTROL DE LA MALDICIÓN! ¡CON LA AYUDA DE LA REINA, YO SERÉ EL PROXIMO FARAÓN!-

La momia se liberó del hechizo de Stalright, Danubis usó el poder del cetro para someterla quien de inmediato se arrodillo ante la presencia de su nuevo amo. las ponies estaban atónitas, no contaban con la interferencia de Danubis, sin embargo, el malvado visir no era el único invitado. El príncipe Kosei había decido volver para salvar a Starlight y llegó justo en el momento en el que el chacal había tomado en control de la situación, así que decidió hacer lo mismo abalanzándose sobre él con sus patas felinas haciendo que tirar el cetro sobre la arena.

-Me has estado manipulando todo este tiempo, pero se acabó, es momento de que me convierta en el rey que debo ser- Kosei toma el cetro y lo usa para devolver a la momia su tumba. -¡Por la gran magia del desierto, te ordenó regresar a tu sepultura para que puedas descansar de nuevo!- La momia se convirtió en una nube de aren y voló de vuelta a su tumba . –Buenas noches, madre- Las ponies y las doncellas se acercan al príncipe para darle las gracias, Stalright no sabia que decir, solo se le acerco con los ojos brillosos y algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Aprovechando la distracción, Danubis se levantó, sacó un cuchillo de su falda y se abalanzó sobre el príncipe, Stalright se dio cuenta -¡KOSEI CUIDADO!- La esfinge se dio la vuelta, vio al chacal a punto de clavarle el cuchillo encima, así que se lanzó con las alas y las garras abiertas, ambos chocaron y el cuerpo de Danubis cayó boca abajo con su hico mirando de lado haciendo una mueca caricaturesca de cuando uno recibe un golpe quedando inconsciente, pero no estaba inconsciente, estaba muerto; el cuchillo cayó a un lado del cadáver clavándose sobre la arena. El príncipe aterrizó sano y salvo, y viró su mirada hacia Starlgiht diciendo –La maldición terminó-

Al día siguiente, las ponies estaban en el puerto a bordo de una barcaza que las llevaría de nuevo a Equestria. –Gracias a ti y a tus amigas Stalright, aprendí que el poder de un imperio esta en su pueblo, empezaré por abolir la esclavitud- Dijo el prínicpe Kosei en compañía de las doncellas y Azzizi.

-Empiezas a agradarme Kosei, pero tengo que volver a mi hogar, además, ya tengo a algún pony más, o al menos eso creo-. Dijo Stalright. –De cualquier modo espero verte de nuevo-

-Yo también-

Rainbow izó las velas y las ponies se pusieron en marcha. En el camino, Rarity observó el cetro donde se encontraba prisionera su versión fantasmal –Creo que tu también deberías descansar- Agitó para dejar salir al fantasma. Este voló hacia la tumba de la Reina Cleopetra a quien encontró recostada en su sarcófago, removió la cubierta con magia y le desprendió todas las vendas que cubrían a la momia, sin ellas, era el fantasma de una bella esfinge hembra de cabello negro. –Basta de maldiciones querida, el sol no se quedará en el cielo por siempre- ambos espíritus salieron y flotaron hacia la luz.


End file.
